Pulsions
by Louna-san
Summary: Après une longue course-poursuite, Zoro et Tashigi se retrouvent face à face pour un énième affrontement.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un premier texte écrit sur un coup de tête. J'espère que vous me donnerez des avis bienveillants et constructifs si vous êtes amené(e)s à le lire, afin que je puisse m'améliorer :)

Pour l'instant je le considère comme un one shot, mais une amie m'a conseillé d'écrire une suite. Je verrai si j'en trouve une!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Il fixait froidement son adversaire, les mâchoires serrées, la main sur le pommeau du Wadô Ichimonji.

Quant à elle, Shigure dans la continuité de son bras, elle le toisait intensément, sans davantage de chaleur que dans son regard à lui, une lueur de défi brûlant au fond de ses pupilles et bouillante de rage.

«Tu ne t'enfuiras plus cette fois-ci, Roronoa.» pensa-telle, déterminée comme jamais. «Je t'aurai, je remettrai tes armes entre des mains vierges de tout crime. Je te vaincrai, même si je dois y rester aussi.»

De son côté, le bretteur se sentait fait comme un rat. Se battre, il n'en avait pas une once d'envie, mais pour parvenir à sortir de ce cul-de-sac, il lui faudrait en libérer le passage, obstrué par une Tashigi qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. La Lune seule éclairait la sinistre ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un immense clair de pleine lune. Un flash le déstabilisa un instant. Qui se trouvait en face de lui, brandissant un sabre, un air provocateur sur le visage? Ces cheveux bleu nuit, ces grands yeux noirs... Kuina...? Comment était-ce possible?

Il secoua violemment la tête pour se reprendre. C'était un sergent-chef de la Marine. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il garde son sang-froid. Bien que l'ambiance du moment soit similaire avec la nuit qui avait précédée la mort de sa meilleure amie, la situation était totalement différente, et il devait garder l'esprit clair, fixé sur son objectif.

Il s'en voulait d'être si faible face à elle, autant qu'il lui en voulait d'être si obstinée. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle ainsi? Leur duel avait déjà eu lieu, il l'avait vaincue à Logtown. Tenait-elle si peu que ça à la vie, ou était-elle totalement inconsciente?

Tout en se mesurant du regard, ils reprenaient leur souffle, devenu haletant et irrégulier après la longue course-poursuite qu'ils avaient menée auparavant.

Cette escale s'était résumée à un interminable jeu de chat et de la souris, à sans cesse fuir et se cacher. Il ne le supportait pas, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner le dos à l'adversaire. Il fulminait, se maudissant de ne pas être resté dormir sur le bateau en attendant que le logpose se recharge, comme il avait pensé le faire au départ. Non, il avait fallu qu'il lui vienne la lumineuse idée d'aller se balader, pour tomber nez à nez avec cette Marine, plus collante qu'un vieux bonbon resté au fond d'une poche. Alors qu'il enrageait de plus en plus, le bruit d'un pas sur le pavé le fit sortir de sa réflexion.

Tashigi, l'ayant elle aussi perçu, tourna vivement la tête, juste le temps d'apercevoir une lame fendant l'air. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Zoro profita de cette chance inespérée, sa réaction provoquée à la fois par la chute d'attention de la jeune femme, et par la révolte qui l'avait envahi devant la scène prête à se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Un corps tomba.

Le Shûsui glissa dans son fourreau.

L'homme qui avait détourné l'attention des deux épéistes gisait désormais sur le pavé, une grande croix rouge lui barrant le torse.

Sous les yeux d'une Tashigi encore immobile sous le coup de la stupeur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Zoro se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et regardant le corps inerte avec un air de mépris mêlé d'un profond dégoût, il cracha : «n'attaque jamais un adversaire dans son dos.»

Pour faire face à l'inconnu qui s'était apprêté à transpercer la jeune Marine par derrière, Zoro avait contourné cette dernière, alors qu'elle avait la tête tournée. Il était à présent en bonne posture pour s'enfuir de nouveau. Chose qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

Une goutte d'eau coula le long du verre de lunettes de Tashigi. Une autre ne tarda pas à s'écraser sur le haut de son crâne. Une menaçante masse de nuages noirs obscurcissait peu à peu le ciel, prêts à déverser sur cette île paisible, des trombes d'eau.

Le mouvement brusque qu'avait effectué le jeune homme aux cheveux verts pour reprendre sa course avait fait réagir le sergent-chef, à qui il suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour se lancer, une fois de plus, à sa poursuite.

Elle avait manqué son but. Il se trouvait bloqué au fond d'une impasse, complètement à sa merci, et il avait fallu qu'elle détourne son attention. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle n'était pas encore suffisamment forte, suffisamment concentrée. Elle n'aurait pas dû tourner la tête, elle n'aurait pas dû attendre autant avant de se décider à l'attaquer. Mais toutes ces poursuites avaient fini par lui peser, et elle commençait à en sentir le poids sur ses épaules. Déjà, le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Elle courait pourtant, à chaque foulée plus déterminée à atteindre son objectif. Elle ne savait pour quelle raison profonde elle nourrissait une telle obsession, mais il lui fallait ce sabre, elle devait vaincre cet homme. Il était un pirate. Il ne méritait pas un trésor pareil. Il la narguait sans cesse, la rabaissait dans son amour-propre. Elle le haïssait. Elle courait. Où trouvait-elle autant la force de le haïr. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir à ce point? Une rage incommensurable s'était emparée de son coeur. Elle courait toujours, les yeux emplis d'une fureur terrifiante. Elle le voyait, juste devant elle, à seulement quelques mètres. Elle devait, réussir.

«RORONOA !»

Zoro s'arrêta net dans sa course folle. Le cri déchirant qu'il venait d'entendre derrière lui l'avait atteint en plein coeur. Il y avait entendu sa détermination et sa colère, mais aussi, ce qui le troubla davantage, une grande souffrance, beaucoup de rancune, et un fond de peur. Tant de sentiments mêlés dans un seul hurlement, poussé par la voix d'un corps qui épuisait tout ce qui lui restait de force.

Il n'en pouvait plus lui-même. Courir. Courir encore en encore, courir pendant des heures. Se cacher. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Il voulait faire face à cette fureur hystérique qui le poursuivait sans relâche. Qu'elle le laisse en paix, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se sentait à la fois poursuivi par un fantôme, et traqué par la justice. Hanté à la fois par l'image d'une femme au tempérament de feu et celle d'une jeune adolescente, à présent disparue. Toutes ces voix se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Pourquoi était-il tellement troublé. Lui aussi bouillait de rage, de se sentir si désarçonné face à cette Marine.

Il se tourna, lentement. Le bruit de ses pas avait cessé. Elle se tenait de nouveau face à lui, prête à bondir. La pluie tombait à grosses goûtes, de plus en plus fort, formant un rideau opaque. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Et soudainement, un son de lames qui s'entrechoquent se fit entendre. Rapide comme une lionne, Tashigi avait brandi Shigure au dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre sur son ennemi. Celui-ci, plus vif que l'éclair, avait sorti le Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau pour parer le coup mortel. Elle avait progressé, depuis leur précédent affrontement, mais surtout, la colère qu'elle ressentait décuplait ses forces. La puissance de ses coups avait d'abord fait ployer de bretteur, surpris par sa toute récente maitrise du sabre, mais rapidement, il reprit le dessus. Tashigi se battait avec hargne, mais la fatigue eut raison de son ardeur, Shigure s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber sur le pavé dans un bruit métallique, tandis qu'elle-même se retrouvait plaquée contre un mur de pierre, la lame du sabre à la garde blanche placée sous son menton.

Elle ne ploya pas pour autant, fixant le sabreur avec la même résolution et le même air de défit qu'auparavant.

Zoro soutint ce regard, et décela au fond des pupilles de la jeune femme, une petite étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Cette flamme qui brûlait et alimentait la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. «Et maintenant?» murmura-t-il.

«Tue moi»

«Non.»

Tashigi lui cracha au visage.

Accusant le coup, le Pirate posa sa main droite sur le mur, à côté de la tête de la Marine, et pencha son visage vers le sien.

«Tu es si déterminée à mourir?» souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Pourquoi lui posait-il une telle question? Elle n'avait bien sûr aucune envie de mourir. Mais elle avait encore moins envie de subir le déshonneur. À cet instant précis, ce dont elle eut envie, ce fut de lui hurler toute sa rancoeur.

«BIEN SÛR QUE JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! JE VEUX QUE TOI, TU MEURS, JE VEUX TE REPRENDRE CE SABRE D'EXCEPTION QUE TU POSSÈDES, NUL NE SAIT POURQUOI ! JE VEUX TE RÉGLER TON COMPTE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE, SALE PIRATE DÉNUÉ DE TOUTE MORALE, DE SENS DE LA JUSTICE ET DE ... ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la stupeur en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour arrêter sans la blesser ce hurlement de désespoir, ç'avait été de l'embrasser. Sauvagement, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, ne sachant non plus trop ce qui l'attendait. Tout se bousculait encore dans son esprit, et il agissait sans réfléchir.

D'abord surprise, Tashigi ne réagit pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes, sans non plus savoir pourquoi, elle lui rendit son baiser en lui attrapant la nuque, de manière bestiale et passionnée. Enfin, entrant totalement en contradiction avec son premier instinct, elle le repoussa violemment et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Les bras ballants, les sabres à terre, tous deux restèrent à se fixer ainsi durant plusieurs secondes.

Son expression à lui était impénétrable.

La sienne, à elle, n'était que rage.

Le temps d'un éclair zébrant le ciel, il y lut de nouveau cette petite étincelle innommable qu'il avait déjà perçue les minutes précédentes.

Ils étaient complètement détrempés, à bout, tant physiquement que psychiquement, l'un comme l'autre.

Ce fut Tashigi qui rompit le silence. D'un ton froid, presque cruel et pourtant fébrile, elle souffla, quasiment inaudible :

«Barre toi.»

Le bretteur l'entendit parfaitement. Il était abasourdi. Il n'avait aucune attente, mais reçu quand même un impact violent en entendant ces deux mots. Il mit quelques instants à faire un premier pas en arrière, sans quitter le regard de son adversaire. Puis soudainement, il se retourna, ramassa le seul souvenir qui lui restait de Kuina, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

* * *

Sous la pluie battante, Tashigi ne bougeait pas. Elle restait là, dans un état second. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Une brûlure sur ses lèvres. Son coeur se fendait en deux. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

D'un coup, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et enveloppa sa tête dans ses bras. Elle se mit à trembler violemment, et sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge, douloureuse, accusatrice. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

Il courait. Presque par chance, il se retrouva rapidement en vue du navire. Il grimpa à bord dans l'élan de sa course, et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec Sanji.

«Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Marimo, tu t'es encore perdu?» lança celui-ci d'un ton ironique.

«Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde et ferme là!» glapit le garçon aux cheveux verts, dans un état indéfinissable. Toujours animé d'une colère monstrueuse contre cette femme, contre lui-même, il brandit son sabre sous le nez du cuistot. Il s'apprêtait à entamer une bagarre quand le capitaine, attiré par les cris, s'interposa.

Il toisa son second avec un air presque grave, celui qui s'affichait sur son visage lorsqu'il ressentait que les choses étaient sérieuses. Il ignorait ce qui avait mis Zoro dans cet état, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que quoi que ce soit d'irréparable soit commis sur un coup de colère.

«Va te calmer, Zoro» déclara Luffy d'un ton calme.

Sanji regarda son capitaine, un peu déstabilisé. Le sabreur, quant à lui, disparut dans la vigie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il commença à se déchainer sur ses appareils de musculation, en frappant toujours plus fort avec ses poings, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient recouverts de sang. Enfin, il se laissa choir sur le sol, abasourdi, ne comprenant toujours pas comment, il avait pu ainsi perdre le contrôle de lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !  
Alors voilà, comme j'ai eu pas mal de retours positifs et la suggestion d'une suite, je m'y suis attelée! Je pense définitivement être un animal nocturne, et donc voici un court chapitre que je viens à l'instant de finir. Je le poste tout de suite, car un trop plein de réflexion me bloquerait. Ma spontanéité est à la fois un gros défaut et une sorte de qualité. Enfin, je crois x)

Bref, point trop de blabla. C'est court, mais je préfère poster régulièrement de petits chapitres.

Merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui m'ont lue, et merci pour vos reviews, qui me vont droit au coeur, sincèrement. J'étais sur un petit nuage à la lecture de chacune d'entre elles :)

LucioL, pour les soucis de cohérence, j'ai changé le nom du sabre dans le premier chapitre x3

Disclaimer : l'univers de one piece et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda-sensei. Et oui... Et fort heureusement, sinon ils ne seraient pas ce(ux) qu'il(s) sont !

* * *

Le Bretteur aux cheveux verts ouvrit doucement un oeil, réveillé par le rayon de soleil rougeoyant qui venait lui lécher le visage. L'aube pointait à l'horizon et les premières lueurs du jour avaient déjà transpercé la fenêtre de la vigie.

Il tenta d'abord de bouger son bras gauche, sans le moindre succès. Il ne le sentait plus du tout, comme s'il avait tout bonnement... disparu. Paniqué, d'un seul coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis les ferma. Agressé par la lumière. Ouverts. Fermés. Et ce plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer sa propre main, qui se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il entreprit ensuite de retrouver le bras qu'il avait égaré, se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'était endormi dessus, et que le pauvre membre était complètement ankylosé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne ressentait plus rien à ce niveau. Soulagé d'être toujours entier, il s'appuya sur son bras valide pour s'asseoir et, l'esprit encore embrumé de vapeurs de sommeil, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, réalisant peu à peu que quelque chose clochait.

La vigie...

Pourquoi se réveillait-il à cet endroit? En entreprenant de se lever, difficilement, il constata que son corps était parcouru d'un nombre assez incroyable de courbatures. Et pour cause : il s'était endormi à même le sol, dans une position totalement improbable. Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage, afin de se réveiller davantage, et fut surpris de sentir dans sa bouche un étrange goût métallique, qui lui était familier mais en d'autres circonstances. Cela provenait d'une odeur. L'odeur de ses mains. Il scruta ses paumes, de plus en plus intrigué, mais c'est lorsqu'il ferma les poings qu'il réalisa... ils étaient couverts de sang séché. Un nouveau regard rapide autour de lui suffit à lui remettre en mémoire les événements de la veille. En effet, les appareils alentours, et le mur par endroit, avaient subi des éclaboussures. Rouges. Des taches de sang. Son sang. Aveuglé qu'il l'avait été par sa rage, il avait à peine réalisé qu'il s'était blessé à ce point.

Il poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la petite pièce, pour y appuyer son front. La vitre était froide, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il sentit alors à quel point il était bouillant, au fond de lui même.

Le soleil se levait lentement au dessus de cette vaste étendue d'eau qu'est l'Océan. Des reflets de feu s'entremêlaient avec les rayons flamboyants de l'astre du jour dans un ciel clair et sans le moindre nuage.

Zoro ouvrit la fenêtre pour sentir l'air matinal lui rafraichir le visage, et s'accouda au rebord. De nouveau, un profond soupir. Sa colère s'était dissipée, laissant place à un sentiment inexplicable. Un mélange de sentiments. Une pointe de tristesse mêlée de peur, et à la fois une totale incompréhension, ainsi qu'un peu d'amertume et de rancune. Oui, il lui en voulait. Il en voulait à son obstination sans borne, à la folie qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Ça tournait au trouble obsessionnel, cette fille était complètement hystérique! Mais surtout, il lui en voulait d'être parvenue à fendre son masque de fer. Cette parure d'acier qui ne laissait habituellement transparaître aucune émotion. Il se trouvait si troublé en sa présence, elle l'avait tellement poussé à bout, qu'il s'était perdu à l'intérieur de lui même. À l'intérieur de sa carapace, pourtant réputée indestructible. Sous cette pluie battante, alors qu'en prise à une colère aveuglante et à un profond désespoir, elle lui avait déversé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Une question le hantait, tournant dans son esprit sans trouver de réponse.

Pourquoi.

Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir agi de cette manière? Il y aurait eu mille façon de la faire taire. De la faire cesser ce hurlement insupportable. Alors pourquoi?

L'embrasser.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait dicté une telle conduite? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il s'en voulait d'être tombé à ce niveau. S'il agissait de cette manière, il perçait un trou dans sa coquille, il offrait une faille à son adversaire. Il s'affaiblissait. Et ça, c'était impensable. Elle avait réussi, sans doute inconsciemment, à trouer de l'intérieur la protection du sabreur. Une protection qu'il avait commencé à créer le lendemain de sa promesse. Une protection faite de volonté, de fidélité, d'ardeur et de persévérance. Une protection faite d'une sorte d'amour que peu connaissent. Celui qu'il éprouvait pour Kuina. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, non, l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque ne pensait pas de cette manière, et une part de cet enfant n'avait jamais grandi. Il ressentait pour elle une profonde admiration, et une sincère amitié. Il était fier de l'avoir connue, fier de l'avoir tant défiée, et fier d'avoir échangé avec elle cette unique promesse que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de tenir. Elle était son modèle, elle donnait un sens à son existence.

Il caressa le pommeau du Wadô Ichimonji, fermant les yeux pour ressentir l'âme de son amie, disparue bien trop tôt, mais qu'il sentait toujours présente à ses côtés, quelques soient les circonstances.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Tashigi pour la première fois, il avait cru devenir fou. Elle avait sa souplesse, sa dextérité, son allure. Elle possédait sa beauté, son sens de l'honneur, son caractère bien trempé, et ses idées farfelues. Une copie conforme. Il avait eu sous les yeux la femme qu'aurait pu devenir Kuina. Celle qu'elle ne serait jamais.

Il la haïssait, comme si elle était responsable de la mort lointaine de la fillette. Comme si elle lui avait volé sa vie. Mais la haine ne vient pas toute seule. Elle peut être nourrie par bien des sentiments...

Depuis lors, il avait tenté de la fuir. Mais elle s'accrochait avec hargne, toujours plus fort, toujours plus obstinée. Et cette phrase, qu'elle répétait inlassablement, à chaque défaite.

«Tue moi! Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas?»

Il ne tuait jamais. Pas lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à tuer. Au contraire. Mais d'entrée de jeu, elle avait pris ça comme un affront personnel. Cette idiote. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas la tuer? Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en aurait été incapable. Elle lui ressemblait trop. À Elle.

La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient accosté sur cette île en fin de matinée, Zoro avait décidé d'aller marcher. Simplement. Marcher. Rien de plus.

Et comme par hasard, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur elle. Une véritable sangsue. Elle était seule, et en le voyant, s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Durant tout l'après-midi, il l'avait fuie, toujours plus loin, en s'enfonçant dans les dédales de rues, dans les magasins. Il arrivait parfois à souffler, mais elle le retrouvait toujours. Elle était devenue aussi incontrôlable qu'une bête sauvage. Elle ne voulait pas laisser filer sa proie. Pas cette fois-ci.

Elle l'avait traqué sans relâche, jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Zoro savait qu'il allait se faire réprimander pour son retard, mais dans sa panique intérieure, et avec son déplorable sens de l'orientation, il n'avait pas su retrouver le port. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans cette impasse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme inconnu cherche à attaquer le sergent-chef dans le dos. Qu'il sorte de ses gonds, furieux et révolté, et qu'il la sauve d'un lâche coup bas.

Jusqu'à ce cri déchirant qu'elle avait poussé dans la nuit, et sa résolution de l'affronter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde totalement le contrôle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Pourquoi? Toujours cette même question, et toujours pas de réponse. Et pourquoi s'était-il sentit brisé lorsqu'elle lui avait froidement ordonné de partir? Il avait bien davantage souffert en percevant les deux mots qu'elle avait prononcé si bas, qu'en recevant la gifle qu'elle lui avait asséné quelques secondes avant. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-elle d'abord rendu son baiser? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi.

Encore une fois, il soupira. Comme si cela allait lui permettre d'expulser tous ces tiraillements intérieurs.

Il posa son front sur ses bras, les yeux clos. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de toujours la fuir, fatigué par ces troubles qu'il ressentait. Fatigué d'avoir l'esprit occupé par tant de souvenirs, tant d'images et de sentiments entremêlés. De sentiments contradictoires.

Fatigué, et déçu. Déçu par lui-même, par les failles qu'il avait laissé apparaître, mais que la nuit et la réflexion avaient réussi à colmater. Du moins provisoirement.

Dans un dernier soupir, il ferma la fenêtre, sortit de la vigie et descendit souplement l'échelle de corde pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, où il comptait bien s'oublier durant de longues minutes, immergé dans une eau chaude et relaxante.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir!

Voici un chapitre encore plus court que celui d'hier. En étant plus réfléchie, j'aurais pu joindre les deux. Mais ça n'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Qu'y aurais-je voulu de plus, je le saurai sans doute plus tard.

Merci Shina-ariz pour ta review :) Zoro n'est pas handicapé dans ses sentiments, pour moi c'est simplement qu'il ressent des choses qui le font changer et qui lui font peur, du fait de son ignorance en la matière. Et puis -toujours de mon point de vue- il y a une non-acceptation de ce qu'il ressent. Enfin... tout cela est bien trop psychologique, la prochaine fois je mettrai de l'action! ^_^  
Bonne lecture, merci, et à bientôt!

Disclaimer : tout est toujours la propriété d'Oda!

* * *

Sur le pont du navire de la marine toujours amarré au quai, se tenait un homme à la carrure imposante, les cheveux d'un gris argenté animés par une légère brise, fumant deux gros cigares à la fois. Sa seule présence inspirait le respect et l'obéissance.

Malgré l'heure matinale, il se trouvait accoudé au bastingage, les sourcils froncés par les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. La veille au soir, au comble à la fois de l'impatience et de l'inquiétude, il avait vu revenir son sergent sous une pluie diluvienne, avec plusieurs heures de retard sur sa permission. Prêt à lui faire une énième fois la morale, il s'était ravisé devant son air froid et son visage fermé, perturbé par cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle était passée devant lui sans le regarder, murmurant de rapides excuses avant d'aller se cloitrer dans sa cabine.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la rendre si glaciale, elle habituellement si sensible? Il lui avait semblé entendre le nom de Roronoa, lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole. L'avait-elle de nouveau rencontré dans cette ville? Comment se faisait-il que Smoker n'ait pas remarqué la présence de l'équipage Mugiwara... À la réflexion, seule Tashigi avait quitté le navire durant cette journée, donc ça n'était pas si étrange que cela. Mais pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu? Décidément... son obstination devenait maladive. Jusqu'à quel point pourchasserait-elle ce pirate, seul l'avenir pourrait le dire...

Le vice-amiral leva les yeux vers l'aube pointant à l'horizon, et souffla un nuage de fumée grise.

* * *

Blottie sous ses couvertures en position foetale, Tashigi respirait profondément. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. À peine avait-elle eu tiré la porte derrière elle, qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses vêtements détrempés au sol en un tas informe, avant de se lover dans son lit, Shigure à portée de main.

Impossible de dormir. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop d'émotions paradoxales remuaient son coeur.

Aussitôt après qu'elle se soit allongée, ces spasmes violents l'avaient reprise, secouant tout son corps, incontrôlables. Avant qu'elle ait pu tenter de les retenir, des sanglots frénétiques l'avaient faite vibrer encore davantage, et des larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues d'une pâleur extrême. Cela s'était peu à peu transformé en un véritable torrent d'émotions, qui sortaient pêle-mêle de cette fragile enveloppe corporelle, ayant accumulé trop de tensions au cours des heures écoulées. Le sergent-chef était plus éprouvée qu'elle avait bien voulu le croire. Elle n'était plus que pleurs et convulsions.

Déverser ainsi tant de stress et de peur, mêlés à l'incompréhension de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, c'était un soulagement inimaginable.

À présent, elle restait immobile dans sa coquille de tissu, les yeux grands ouverts, dominée par un calme olympien. Elle réfléchissait. Une question principale revenait plus souvent que les autres.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi était-elle une femme, et pourquoi était-elle si faible? Incapable de le battre. Il était pourtant de son devoir de réussir. Son existence toute entière était vouée à faire régner la justice dans un monde empli d'êtres aussi immondes et immoraux que lui. Des pirates.

Elle avait pourtant cru quelques secondes, alors que la pluie les encerclait tous deux, qu'elle allait enfin toucher à son but. Mais de nouveau, il l'avait désarmée. De nouveau, il s'en était contenté, heurtant un peu plus encore son honneur de combattante. Et bien davantage encore, il avait profité de sa supériorité masculine pour... profiter d'elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à le penser d'une autre manière. Comment avait-elle pu céder ainsi...?

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus à cette pensée. Elle était ramassée sur elle même si étroitement qu'elle se faisait mal. Elle se dégoutait. Si elle avait pu se transformer en quelqu'un d'autre, à cet instant elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Elle s'était laissée faire. Pire que ça, elle avait répondu à ses avances. Elle lui avait rendu... son baiser. Une larme perla à sa paupière. Encore un signe de faiblesse. Elle se haïssait autant qu'elle le haïssait. De toute son âme.

Cette petite étincelle brûlait toujours plus intensément au fond de son regard, alimentant ce sentiment hargneux.

Depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait fait que l'humilier. Refusant obstinément de se battre, allant même jusqu'à la fuir, ce qui représentait pour elle le plus grand des affronts. Il l'avait à plusieurs reprises insultée, la critiquant sur son physique, lui hurlant des espèces d'assemblages de mots incompréhensibles. Pourquoi se comportait-il avec elle différemment de ses habitudes?

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, il s'agissait d'un homme calme et droit, sérieux, concentré. On racontait qu'il ne fuyait jamais un combat, que son honneur de bretteur passait avant toute autre chose. Il était perçu comme quelqu'un de froid, presque dénué de sentiments.

Considérait-il donc qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour qu'il perde son temps à se battre contre elle, pour qu'il s'encombre de l'apparente austérité qui était le lot de chaque personne qui croisait son chemin?

Non, elle le voyait toujours aussi maladroit et désordonné qu'un débutant, perdant tous ses moyens, se sauvant lâchement en la regardant de travers. Il n'était pas digne de sa réputation. Pas en face d'elle. Et malgré cette apparence brouillonne qu'il lui imposait, pas une seule fois elle n'avait pu le vaincre. La honte la submergeait. Était-elle donc faible à ce point?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu la veille, elle s'était sentie sortir d'elle-même. Elle avait été plus décidée que jamais à l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de perdre la trace de l'homme aux cheveux verts, elle se regardait et se faisait presque peur, réalisant à quelle point elle était effrayante. Une véritable folle furieuse. C'était comme si son esprit s'était soudainement bloqué, ne songeant plus qu'à une chose, courir. Le rattraper. Ne pas le laisser fuir. Encore. Surtout ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Surtout pas.

Elle l'avait embrassé... QUOI ? Non, c'était lui qui...

Elle n'avait pas dit non. Pas instantanément.

Pourquoi?

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Au contact des lèvres de son ennemi juré, elle avait senti comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Douloureuse. Intense.

Non. NON !

Qu'était-elle en train de penser? Que croyait-elle donc se rappeler? Aucune inclinaison. Aucune.

AUCUNE.

Un être si répugnant. c'était impossible. Impensable.

Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Un frisson la parcourut, des orteils à la racine de ses cheveux bleu nuit, et elle fut prise de nausée.

Elle sentait sa haine, toujours plus intensément alimentée. Une haine sauvage. Pour lui. Pour elle.

Elle finirait bien par avoir sa tête. Tôt ou tard, elle parviendrait à le mettre derrière les verrous, et elle lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Toute la honte qu'elle éprouvait, toute la violence qui l'habitait, et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Une férocité contre nature. Contre sa nature.

Elle était de plus en plus agitée. De plus en plus fatiguée. Ses nuits se raccourcissaient. Elle n'avait que peu d'appétit. Et toujours, sans relâche, elle s'entrainait, portant à chaque coup un peu plus d'agressivité, un peu plus de cette furie qui lui était totalement étrangère. Avant.

Avant lui.

Elle devenait irascible. À fleur de peau. Elle n'était plus la même. Tout cela était de sa faute. Oui, elle se le jurait, un jour, elle le lui ferait payer. Et ce jour là, elle ne serait pas tendre. Il regretterait alors jusqu'à sa venue au monde.

Cessant brusquement de se tapir dans ses draps, Tashigi envoya valdinguer sa couette, se jeta sous le jet d'eau brûlant de sa douche, et se prépara mentalement à brandir Shigure vers le ciel pour un nouvel entrainement.

Au fond de ses yeux, plus puissante que jamais, cette petite étincelle pétillait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir!

Presque minuit, et dire que je voulais me coucher réellement tôt ce soir. Rapé! Mais quand je commence un chapitre, c'est pour aller jusqu'au bout alors le voilà!  
Je ne le voyais pas comme ça, je pensais faire une partie plus courte sur Zoro, et couper le chapitre en deux avec Tashigi, mais ça a été plus long que je ne pensais. Donc on va faire comme la dernière fois, et y aura plus d'action au 6ème chapitre du coup. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous ennuyer!  
MERCI infiniment encore une fois à ceux qui me lisent, et à toutes ces fabuleuses reviews, vous êtes géniaux les copains! Vraiment, merci du fond du coeur!

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt!

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Sunny progressait dans la direction pointée par le Log Pose.

Lorsque Zoro avait regagné le navire au milieu de la nuit, lors de leur précédente escale, Nami avait instantanément commandé à l'équipage de lever l'ancre. La Marine s'était en effet amarrée en même temps que les pirates, et il était impératif de mettre rapidement entre eux le plus de distance possible.

Le puissant navire fendait les flots sous la direction de la poigne de fer de la navigatrice. Celle-ci les avait mis en garde, indiquant qu'ils ne remettraient pas pied à terre de sitôt, l'île suivante dans leur itinéraire se trouvant à trois semaines de navigation.

Le premier matin, en quittant son perchoir, le bretteur avait été étonné de réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine mer. Après s'être laissé aller sous l'eau chaude de la douche durant une bonne demie-heure, il était bien vite retourné s'enfermer, faisant juste un crochet par la chambre des garçons, afin de récupérer des vêtements propres.

Il s'était alors dirigé vers ses altères, pensant échapper à ses questionnements en reprenant son entrainement. Avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. De se laisser tomber sur le sol. De n'avoir envie que de... rien. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Vidé. Il s'était de nouveau accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, et avait fixé l'horizon, l'esprit vagabondant dans les méandres d'une profonde réflexion.

...

Pourquoi...?

...

La vie allait bon train sur le Sunny, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, et l'absence du sabreur était aussi habituelle que la présence du capitaine sur la figure de proue. Personne ne l'avait relevée.

Pourtant, à l'heure du repas, le seul qui avait manqué à l'appel avait les cheveux verts.

Ussop s'était planté au pied du mât, les mains en porte-voix, afin de beugler un «à table!» retentissant. Un vague «... pas faim.» tenant lieu de réponse lui était parvenu par la fenêtre de la vigie.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a, il est malade?» s'était enquis Chopper alors que le canonnier passait de nouveau la porte de la cuisine.

«Oh non, il doit être simplement de mauvaise humeur, vaut mieux le laisser ruminer dans ces cas-là.»

Après quelques froncements de sourcils, et deux ou trois haussements d'épaules, l'équipage s'était attaqué aux plats sans se poser davantage de questions.

Personne n'avait revu Zoro avant le lendemain après-midi, lorsque Nami avait failli lui rentrer dedans au milieu du pont. Comme souvent il s'était endormi, baigné par le soleil. Elle l'aurait bien réprimandé, si elle n'avait pas été coupée dans son élan en constatant que, dans son sommeil, le jeune homme avait les traits tirés et un air soucieux. Et elle avait finalement fait demi-tour, se ravisant.

Ses nuits étaient assez agitées depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le port. Il passait des heures pendant l'après-midi, à dormir au soleil. Mais même durant ces siestes, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement détendu.

Il passait le reste de son temps dans la vigie, à soit-disant s'entrainer, mais la volonté qui l'avait toujours poussé à s'améliorer et à se renforcer était plutôt absente ces derniers jours. Et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, ni à soulever quoi que ce soit sans être envahi d'une grande lassitude.

L'odeur du sang séché flottait dans la petite pièce circulaire, elle s'était incrustée dans les murs. Il n'avait pas nettoyé les marques de sa furie passagère. Et depuis qu'il n'ouvrait plus la fenêtre -plus les jours passaient, plus la température chutait- les objets occupant l'endroit commençaient peut à peu à être couverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Tous ces détails participaient d'une ambiance relativement morbide, ou du moins, fantomatique. Comme si la seule chose qui vivait dans cette vigie était quasi-inexistante. Un esprit.

Une présence.

Assez faible, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Il avançait, dans un couloir désert et infini. Seul. Angoissé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait, un silence assourdissant lui vrillant les tympans. Il mettait un pas devant l'autre de manière mécanique, sans bien prendre conscience de sa progression.

Soudainement, il sentit une petite main enfantine se glisser dans la sienne. Surpris, il tourna vivement la tête, et son visage se fendit en un large sourire. Celle qui marchait à ses côtés, n'était autre que son amie d'enfance. La personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

Kuina.

Elle n'avait que onze ans, mais un halo de force, de maturité, et de joie émanait d'elle. Il sentit se répandre le long de son bras, une onde chaleureuse qui ne tarda pas à parcourir son corps tout entier. Il sourit à la fillette qui lui rendait un regard bienveillant, et ferma les yeux, le temps d'un battement de paupière, pour savourer la sensation de bien-être qui venait de l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il cessa soudain de marcher. Tous ses muscles se raidirent, et il voulut lâcher la main qui tenait la sienne. Sa main. Une main ennemie. Une main douce. Celle du sergent-chef de la Marine, Tashigi. Il voulut lui hurler de le laisser tranquille, de partir, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle le serrait fermement et un sourire calme était fixé sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, brandissant Shigure dans sa main libre. Il était totalement paralysé, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Il entendit le sifflement d'une lame dans l'air...

... et se réveilla en sursaut. Tremblant de tous ses membres, assis sur le sol de la pièce qui était presque devenue une prison volontaire, dégoulinant de sueur, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, devenue haletante et saccadée. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa gorge, et il eut besoin du secours de sa main gauche pour l'en décrocher.

Il finit par glisser le long de l'échelle de corde, sans le moindre bruit. La nuit était claire et silencieuse. Sur le pont du navire, pas un chat. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se saisit d'une bouteille de rhum et d'une couverture qui trainait, et alla ensuite s'installer sur la figure de proue, meilleure place pour admirer les étoiles dans ce calme nocturne, si serein.

Luffy dormait dans son lit, aucun risque de se faire engueuler.

Il commença à boire tout son soûl, enveloppé dans le tissu rassurant comme les draps d'un lit d'enfant, admirant l'éclat des étoiles dans le noir du ciel, plus profond que le contenu d'un encrier. Inexplicablement, sous cet immensité obscure, il se sentait le coeur un peu plus léger. Il aurait aimé s'enivrer au point d'oublier tous ces questionnements qui hantaient son esprit, malheureusement, l'alcool n'avait pas le moindre effet sur lui. Il finit par se remettre à soupirer, lorsqu'il se surpris à penser que la couleur du ciel n'avait rien à envier à celle de la chevelure de la marine qui provoquait ses insomnies.

Tel un oeil énorme et inquisiteur, la Lune semblait porteuse d'un message que le jeune sabreur ne saisit pas. Les sourcils froncés, il finit par porter une nouvelle fois le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, afin de boire une longue gorgée de ce brûlant liquide, qui réchauffait davantage son corps engourdi que son coeur tourmenté.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, alors que l'équipage se retrouva une nouvelle fois réuni pour partager gaiement un gueuleton digne de ce nom, la même chaise que d'habitude resta vide. Luffy se tourna vers son médecin avec un air perplexe : «Dis Chopper, s'il ne mange pas il va finir par tomber malade, non?»

«Ça commence à bien faire, tempêta la rouquine avant que le pauvre petit Renne ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Il pourrait se montrer de temps en temps, on est un équipage bon sang, s'il a un problème il n'a qu'à le dire! Ça fait bientôt deux semaines qu'il ne mange plus avec nous! Ça commence à être assez désagréable d'avoir un vieux loup de mer aigri perché sur ce rafiot!»

«HÉ, mistinguette ! intervint le charpentier, si tu as un problème avec «ce rafiot» dis le tout de suite, et on pourra toujours en changer!»

«Pardon, je suis un peu énervée, je ne le pensais pas. Sanji-kun, tu ne veux pas monter lui dire de nous rejoindre, s'il-te-plait?»

«Tout ce que tu voudras, Nami-san!» s'écria le cuisinier, trop heureux de pouvoir rendre service à une telle beauté. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de maugréer une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Quelle plaie d'aller déloger une telle tête de mule de son perchoir.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la vigie, il sentit instantanément l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était emparée du lieu. Cela titilla sa curiosité, et davantage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'inquiéta. Il entra doucement et ferma la porte dans son dos.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se tenait face à l'immensité de l'océan, le regard imprégné d'ombres entremêlées.

Le cuisinier eut tout juste le temps de commencer à parler.

«Tu...»

«Fous moi le camp, sourcil en vrille!» fulmina-t-il sans même se retourner.

Un sourire narquois s'alluma sur le visage du coq. Il venait de percer dans la voix de son rival, une teinte qu'il connaissait plus que tout autre personne sur ce navire. Il décida pourtant de rester neutre en s'adressant au sabreur en ces termes :

«Nami-San aimerait que tu te joignes à nous. Tout l'équipage se demande ce que tu as. Tu ne veux pas venir nous en parler?»

Aucune réaction. Son interlocuteur restait absolument impassible.

Fier de lui, Sanji emprunta alors un ton railleur tirant vers son habituelle grandiloquence.

«Tu ne manges plus, tu dors mal, on dirait même que l'entrainement se fait moins intensif. Tu n'as qu'à l'avouer, c'est pourtant simple. Le mal qui te ronge est celui de l'amour!»

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lui pourtant si agile, le cuistot s'était retrouvé en un temps record collé contre la porte de la petite pièce, un sabre en travers de la gorge.

«Ne me ressors jamais une connerie pareille! siffla le bretteur entre ses dents, à quelques centimètres du regard surpris du cuisinier. Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre d'être... ! C'est bon pour les types comme toi de s'abaisser autant, et je te jure que si...»

«Ta réaction montre une chose, Marimo : j'ai raison sur toute la ligne, le coupa le cuisinier, un sourire ironique imprimé sur les lèvres. Mais tu es une telle brute épaisse que tu ne le comprends même pas toi-même.»

Avant que son acolyte ait pu répliquer, il avait retrouvé sa rapidité et descendait de la vigie, laissant un Zoro abasourdi face à une porte close.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre suivant!  
Un peu d'action ce week-end ou en début de semaine prochaine, promis ^_^

Merci particulièrement à CelesT, LucioL, Shina-Ariz et Neunonska qui me laissent très régulièrement des reviews, mais aussi bien sur à mes autres revieweuses -je crois que ce ne sont que des filles, ce qui ne m'étonne pas trop x)- et à ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaire. Si vous saviez à quel point ça me remplit de joie...

Allez, n'allongeons pas davantage le préambule! C'est trop chiant sinon x)

À bientôt, bonne lecture!

* * *

À une demie-journée de mer derrière le navire des Mugiwara, un second vaisseau suivait la même direction. Un imposant bâtiment de la Marine.

À son bord, s'entrainait inlassablement un sergent-chef devenue aussi froide qu'un iceberg. Les journées de Tashigi s'enchainaient à l'identique. Levée avec l'aube pointant à l'horizon, elle n'avalait qu'une tasse de café avant de se lancer à l'assaut de son poteau de bois. Celui-ci était de plus en plus meurtri par les attaques à répétition de Shigure, chaque jour plus puissantes. Chaque jour plus précises.

Parfois elle trouvait un adversaire acceptant de relever son défi, mais plus les jours passaient, plus les candidats se faisaient rares. Tous étaient mis au tapis avec une vitesse fulgurante.  
Les soldats évitaient de plus en plus de croiser son chemin. Alors croiser le fer... quelle idée! Leur supérieure se métamorphosait peu à peu en une étrangère, froide, distante, féroce et sans scrupules. Un être dénué de toute... humanité. S'il y avait pourtant eu un mot qui eut pu la définir quelques semaines auparavant, c'était bien l'humanité.

Le colonel Smoker assistait de loin à ce changement d'attitude. Il regardait sa subordonnée avec cette lueur caractéristique au fond des prunelles, l'inquiétude d'un père pour son enfant. Il avait souhaité en arrivant sur Grand Line que Tashigi s'endurcisse, et elle surmontait chaque épreuve avec un peu pus de courage et de force mentale, comme ç'avait été le cas lors des événements d'Alabasta. Pourtant, la voir de la sorte se vider de toute personnalité le rendait un peu anxieux. C'est cela. En réalité, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir. Peur de laisser s'égarer une personne à qui il faisait don d'une affection toute particulière. D'une attention protectrice.  
Et la voir ainsi se perdre elle-même, c'était difficilement supportable.

En milieu d'après-midi, elle picorait à peine quelques miettes de repas, avant de se cloitrer dans sa cabine. Elle y passait des heures, allongée sur sa couche, le regard rivé au plafond. Plongée dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Souvent assez tôt. Elle dormait donc longtemps, mais mal. D'un sommeil toujours plus agité, toujours plus fatigant.

Son repos était troublé par des images, des flashs parfois indéchiffrables. Des scènettes dénuées de sens se succédaient au sein de ses songes sans lui laisser de répit. Souvent revenait dans ces apparitions, la garde blanche d'un sabre d'exception. Souvent les cheveux verts d'un sabreur tant haï. D'autant plus détesté qu'il en perturbait jusqu'à son sommeil.

De jours en jours, des cernes sombres venaient souligner ses grands yeux d'un noir d'encre, ressortant sur sa peau pâle. Toujours davantage.

Son teint devenait presque maladif.

Et son obsession frôlait la névrose.

Parfois la nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut, le coeur battant à lui transpercer la poitrine, en prise avec une panique indescriptible. Il lui fallait chaque fois de longues minutes pour se calmer. Ayant alors du mal à se rendormir, effrayée par cet état d'engourdissement durant lequel elle était si vulnérable et en proie à la tourmente de son inconscient, elle sortait sur le pont. Ressentir l'air marin. Le vent faisant virevolter autour de son visage fatigué ses cheveux bleu nuit, accordés à l'obscurité du ciel.

S'asseyant sur le bastingage, elle laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Goûter le danger. Sans trop s'y risquer. De temps à autre, sans raison apparente, elle sentait son coeur se contracter, sa gorge se serrer. De temps à autre un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, ou bien un sanglot la secouait violemment.

Mais jamais plus d'une larme ne roulait le long de sa joue.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Elle ne le voulait plus.

Elle devait devenir plus forte.

* * *

D'après ses calculs, il leur faudrait un total de trois semaines. Ayant quitté le port à midi, le lendemain du départ des pirates, ils n'avaient approximativement que douze heures de décallage. Si le vent leur restait favorable, ils devraient réussir à accoster sur la prochaine île peu de temps après eux. Le regard de Smoker glissa une nouvelle fois sur les cartes qu'il avait étudiées ces derniers jours avec l'aide de leur navigateur. D'après ce dernier, la route devait se passer sans encombre, malgré sa longue durée. Hanayuki était une île hivernale d'une superficie assez humble, mais son influence climatique était extrêmement importante. On pouvait ressentir le rafraichissement de l'air au moins une semaine et demie avant de l'avoir atteinte, et à six jours de cette destination, il n'était déjà plus question de brusques changements de climat.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de jours qu'ils naviguaient. Ils touchaient au but.

Le colonel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si oui ou non, il réussirait enfin à mettre la main sur les pirates qu'il poursuivait depuis si longtemps. Une chose était certaine, c'était que le jour où il y parviendrait, il aurait énormément de mal à le réaliser.

Si tôt... serait-ce si simple? Il avait pourtant un pressentiment. L'intime conviction que cette fois-ci, quelque chose serait différent.

Il percevait à l'arrière du navire les coups répétés de la lame de son sergent sur les larges colonnes de bois utilisées pour l'entrainement. Il entendait son souffle court. Il pouvait presque voir la rage au fond de ses yeux. Il lui était arrivé de l'observer subrepticement, et il se rendait compte que la hargne qu'elle mettait à développer ses capacités physiques n'était pas naturelle... elle semblait décuplée par quelque chose, qu'il ignorait.

Était-ce à cause de ce sabreur? Roronoa Zoro... Qu'est-ce qui la tourmentait à se point? Elle savait pourtant garder la tête froide face à ses objectifs. Si elle avait une cible en vue, elle s'entrainait d'arrache pied pour être à la hauteur, mais toujours en gardant le contrôle d'elle-même.  
Tashigi était une personne réfléchie et intelligente. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser tellement déborder?

Soudainement, il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit inhabituel le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Un fracas métallique. Un pas mal-assuré. Qu'est-ce que fabriquait encore cette empotée?

Il tira sur ses cigares, souffla un nuage grisâtre. Soupira. Commença à se diriger vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

Shigure reposait sur le sol, inerte. Quant à sa propriétaire, elle se retenait, semble-t-il avec difficulté, aux cordages.

«Tu ne te sens pas bien jeune fille?» l'interpella son supérieur.

La Marine tourna lentement la tête, et lui adressa un sourire crispé, se voulant rassurant.

«Rien de grave Colonel, juste un petit coup de fat...»

Elle s'écroula sur la plancher avant de finir sa phrase.

Interloqué, Smoker se précipita vers elle.

«Hé Tashigi, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?!»

La jeune femme avait les yeux clos, mais sa respiration était régulière.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il transporta son sergent à l'infirmerie.

«Je ne comprends pas, elle s'est évanouie soudainement...»

«Rien d'étonnant à ça, Colonel, répliqua le médecin de bord. Cette petite se surmène en ce moment, elle ne se nourrit presque pas, et passe ses journées à faire des efforts physiques intenses. Le corps ne peut pas suivre éternellement, chute de tension, évanouissement ou nausées, il peut se manifester de mille façons. Mais il dit stop. C'est net, elle a besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas grave regardez, elle revient déjà à elle. Mais j'exige qu'elle passe au moins deux jours ici.»

«Vous pouvez me laisser lui parler deux minutes?»

Le médecin quitta la pièce sans contester le caprice de son supérieur.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Smoker se tourna vers la jeune femme, allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le regard fixé au plafond. Le visage de cette dernière ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

«Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de repousser tes limites à ce point? tempêta alors le chasseur blanc. Tu deviens folle ma parole, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement gamine, tu comptes te pousser à bout? J'ai besoin d'avoir une équipe solide, parée à contrer les attaques qui peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. Et j'ai aussi besoin de toi pour guider tous les soldats qui croient en leur Sergent-chef ! De toi en un seul morceau, nom de dieu ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries!»

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui crier dessus, mais il s'était laissé dépasser par son soulagement. La première réaction face à la peur est bien souvent la colère. C'est pourquoi des craintes contenues donnent généralement des bombes à retardement, qui savent se faire entendre lors de leur explosion.

Il soupira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

«Je suis désolée Colonel...»

C'était avec une toute petite voix et une piètre mine que la Marine avait, contre toute attente, prononcé ces quelques mots.

«Désolée, désolée... tu parles! Ça ne va pas changer les choses. Écoute Tashigi, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais j'aimerais que tu réussisses à mettre ça de côté pour le moment, et que tu te reposes. On devrait avoir rejoint le navire des Mugiwara d'ici moins de deux jours, il est nécessaire que tu sois sur pieds à ce moment là.»

Il s'était détourné vers la porte en lui adressant ces paroles, mais quelque chose le retenait encore dans la pièce. Y aurait-il un meilleur moment pour mettre au clair le comportement inexplicable de la jeune femme, c'était peu probable. Il ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il laissa retomber sa main, restée en suspens au dessus de la poignée, puis rouvrit les paupières et se retourna.

Il ne savait à quel moment Tashigi avait blêmi, mais son visage était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, chose qui semblait pourtant difficilement réalisable. Il fit un pas en avant avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour demander :

«Est-ce que ton... problème, aurait un lien avec... heu... le 'chasseur de pirates' ?»

Elle resta muette mais le fixa avec une expression abasourdie. Se rendant aisément compte qu'il avait deviné juste, Smoker pris quelques instants pour choisir correctement la façon de lui exposer sa pensée.

«Tu sais, commença-t-il, à mon avis tu devrais prendre un peu de recul par rapport à lui. Tu prends beaucoup trop à coeur cette revanche que tu veux engager, et ça n'est bon ni pour ta santé, ni...»

«C'est une question d'honneur, Colonel» s'étrangla-t-elle en se redressant brusquement dans le lit.

«Ok, ça je l'ai bien compris fillette. Seulement tu peux changer tes agissements sans froisser ton honneur. C'est un adversaire coriace, et peut-être davantage que ça. À toi de le découvrir. Ta détermination, je l'approuve et je la salue, mais ton obsession est ... déraisonnable, pour ne pas dire névrotique. Et ça je ne le tolèrerai pas plus longtemps. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris.»

Pour la seconde fois, il se tourna vers la sortie. Il l'entendit dans son dos, étouffer un sanglot dans les couvertures.

«Espèce d'idiote...» souffla-t-il avant de la laisser seule.

Seule avec sa culpabilité.

Seule avec sa rancune.

Au fond d'elle-même, perdue, seule.

Toute seule.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, j'avais dit en début de semaine... alors voilà, deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner ^^  
Je suis un peu fatiguée, donc je ne m'étends pas davantage! J'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont, merci encore beaucoup de me lire et de me donner vos avis. Chaque mot est une pépite d'or :)  
Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!

* * *

«_Route de Grandline. Hanayuki. 16h13. Tout est calme et silencieux comme dans un bulle de coton. Le froid transperce aussi douloureusement qu'un poignard en plein coeur. Le vent est aussi agréable qu'une forte gifle en plein visage._  
_Nous avons accosté dans une petite crique au nord-est de l'île en début d'après-midi, préférant éviter le port principal, au risque d'être trop aisément découverts par la Marine. Selon notre navigatrice, le log pose sera prêt à nous guider vers notre prochaine destination dans à peine deux jours. Nous avons convenu de ne pas quitter le navire avant demain matin, afin d'abord de nous reposer de ces trois semaines en mer, et de ne pas nous éparpiller inutilement en terre inconnue. Il a été assez difficile de convaincre notre capitaine, mais Nami et Sanji savent à merveille faire usage du chantage._  
_La nuit est déjà en train d'envelopper ce havre de paix d'une couverture d'angoisse. Cet endroit semble étrangement sournois. C'est comme si à chaque seconde, des yeux tapis dans l'obscurité étaient rivés sur vous. Les yeux d'une bête féroce prête à vous dévorer, sans le moindre bruit..._»

La belle archéologue leva les yeux de son journal de bord, comme pour illustrer la dernière phrase qu'elle venait d'inscrire à l'encre violette sur ces pages déjà usées. Un de ces fameux sourires énigmatiques éclaira son visage, puis elle posa sa plume, et rangea le précieux carnet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avant de se lever.

Tout était calme, chose assez inhabituelle, mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tous avaient soudain ressenti la fatigue du voyage.

Nami planchait tranquillement sur ses cartes, les garçons étaient tombés comme des masses dans leurs hamacs. Le climat incitait plutôt à rester enroulé dans une bonne couverture.

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, Robin s'arrêta subitement, presque invisible derrière le pan du mur où elle se trouvait. Tous les hommes n'avaient pas cédé à l'appel de Morphée. Le bretteur aux cheveux verts était assis en tailleur sur le bastingage.

Il observait les plaines enneigées de l'île, portant régulièrement à ses lèvres le goulot de sa bouteille de rhum. Un sourire quasiment imperceptible flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Le froid n'avait pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure.

Sans cesser de sourire, Robin pénétra dans la cuisine, et confia le soin à quelques uns de ses bras d'aller poser une couverture sur les épaules du jeune homme. Surpris, celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut la belle brune qui l'observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elle retourna à la préparation de son café.

Il retourna, dans un haussement d'épaules, à la contemplation de l'horizon qui s'assombrissait.

Dans le fond il lui était reconnaissant. En sentant le lainage couvrir la peau nue de ses bras, il réalisa à quel point il avait froid auparavant. Perdu qu'il était dans son passé, occupé à discuter avec une fillette de onze ans aux cheveux bleu nuit, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il entendit sans son dos la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir puis se fermer. L'archéologue retournait dans sa chambre. Il pouvait presque la sentir sourire. Il s'était longtemps méfié de cette femme, mais ces derniers jours, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il trouvait sa sérénité légendaire extrêmement reposante.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Robin comprenait bien son attitude actuelle. Elle n'avait en effet pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter régulièrement aux portes, discrètement. À sa manière. Sa qualité d'archéologue lui avait fait conserver une curiosité presque enfantine.  
Une fois, elle l'avait entendu parler dans son sommeil. Et elle n'avait bien sur perdu aucune miette de son altercation avec Sanji, quelques jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs, elle avait noté que depuis cet événement, il s'était remis à s'entrainer, petit à petit.

Aurait-il accepté ses sentiments? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle savait qui le troublait à ce point. La jeune femme qu'elle avait déjà menacée à Alabasta, le sergent chef de la Marine Tashigi. Le bras droit du Chasseur Blanc. Et elle réalisait à quel point il était compliqué pour un homme comme Zoro d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Elle avait hâte de découvrir le dénouement de cette histoire. En riant doucement, elle referma la porte de sa cabine derrière elle, en prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser une goutte du liquide brûlant qui tanguait dans sa tasse.

* * *

Couchée sur le côté dans le lit de l'infirmerie, la jeune épéiste aux cheveux bleu nuit respirait calmement. Ses yeux grand ouverts perçaient l'obscurité de la pièce.

Lorsque le colonel avait refermé la porte la veille, elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sincèrement pleuré. Elle s'était endormie sans que les larmes aient cessé de couler, l'oreiller baigné par ses pleurs. Des mèches de cheveux collaient à ses joues trempées, et ses traits étaient plus tendus que la corde d'un arc. Peu à peu pourtant, son visage, et son corps tout entier s'étaient décontractés. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb durant presque une journée.

À son réveil, le médecin de bord l'avait forcée à avaler un vrai repas, puis l'avait de nouveau laissée seule.

Depuis, elle restait étendue, pensive. Les mots de Smoker raisonnaient à ses oreilles. «C'est un adversaire coriace, et peut-être davantage que ça. À toi de le découvrir.» Davantage que ça... qu'était-il d'autre que son adversaire? À présent qu'elle s'était vidée de toutes ses émotions, elle tentait de réfléchir posément. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle voyait le visage de son ennemi au creux de ses paupières closes, son coeur se serrait comme si un gant de fer le pressait, et la colère pointait de nouveau à l'horizon. Pourquoi. Pourquoi donc lui faisait-il perdre son sang-froid. Une part de son cerveau comprenait très clairement ce que le «davantage» signifiait, mais elle était totalement voilée par l'autre.

La raison.

Elle refusait obstinément d'admettre la vérité.

D'admettre le pourquoi de toute cette haine.

Lorsqu'elle se remémorait la fameuse nuit de pleine lune durant laquelle elle l'avait affrontée, elle était terrifiée. Elle se rappelait avoir perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Et pourtant... elle n'en doutait pas, jamais ses coups n'avaient été aussi violents. Fallait-il se laisser submerger pour devenir plus forte? Cela lui faisait peur...

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à la désarmer. Un adversaire coriace... jusqu'à quel point était-il fort?

Elle ne supportait pas son arrogance. Il était si prétentieux... elle se sentait sans cesse rabaissée en se confrontant à lui.  
Mais elle avait été si surprise du ton dont il avait usé. Si doux. Si posé. C'était sans doute pour se donner une contenance qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus de cette façon. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte? Pourquoi n'était-il pas tout de suite parti en courant? Pourquoi avait-il étouffé de ses lèvres son cri? Son instinct avait d'abord décidé de lui rendre son baiser. Elle se fiait à son instinct. C'était ça qui la terrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre... «peut-être davantage que ça.» À elle de le découvrir?

Comment?

En tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit rapidement compte que le vaisseau était en train d'entrer dans un port. Elle restait immobile. Elle scrutait toujours l'obscurité, qui s'était faite de plus en plus dense. On n'y voyait goutte. Il devait faire nuit noire à l'extérieur. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle tira les couvertures jusque sous son menton, tout en repliant ses jambes, en position foetale.

Finalement, elle s'endormit.

...

L'aube tardive de cette contrée pointait le bout de son nez par delà le mont central de l'île lorsqu'elle émergea. Elle se sentait reposée, et sereine. Cela lui faisait du bien. Elle remercia le médecin pour son attention, et se dirigea vers sa cabine, afin de se laver et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

Enfin à l'aise, vêtue d'un long et chaud manteau blanc arborant fièrement les symboles de la Marine, elle rejoignit son supérieur sur le pont.

«Alors jeune fille, est-ce que tu te sens mieux?» questionna-t-il sans cesser d'observer le jour se lever sur le calme village d'Hanayuki. Il s'agissait d'une petite bourgade sans histoire. Elle était située au pied de la Montagne qui dominait l'île, ainsi souvent protégée des intempéries.

«Beaucoup mieux. Merci Colonel, vos paroles m'ont fait du bien.»

«Tant que tu ne trahis pas la Marine, tu peux éprouver ce que tu veux sans en avoir honte, fit-il d'un ton un peu maladroit. N'aies pas peur de ton instinct, ta raison sera toujours présente pour t'empêcher de faire des erreurs.»

«Ou... oui Colonel.» marmonna la jeune femme en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

«Je vais envoyer un groupe d'hommes en reconnaissance en fin de matinée, reprit Smoker d'un ton plus directionnel. Les Mugiwara se trouvent forcément quelque part sur cette île, mais ils ont soigneusement évité de se signaler au port. Ç'aurait été trop simple...»

«Puis-je me proposer pour guider ce groupe?» questionna le sergent-chef.

Le chasseur blanc tourna enfin la tête, la jaugea d'un oeil inquisiteur, puis soupira, «Si tu veux.»

* * *

Sur le Thousand Sunny, dormait un jeune homme affalé contre le bastingage. Sa main droite serrait le goulot d'une bouteille, et il aurait été difficile de faire lâcher à la gauche, les pommeaux de ses trois sabres. La couverture de laine laissée par une Robin attentionnée couvrait à peine le haut de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées.

VLAN !

La poêle n'avait pas manqué sa cible, et était arrivée en plein sur le visage du dormeur. Il se redressa brusquement, l'air hagard.

«Oï, Marimo! Debout, si tu ne veux pas mourir cryogénisé ! Et ramène moi ma poêle, tu veux !»

L'esprit encore trop embrumé malgré le réveil brutal, le bretteur se leva péniblement sans même riposter. Il empoigna l'ustensile sans la moindre compassion. Cette pauvre poêle n'avait pourtant rien demandé à personne...

Sanji était le seul présent dans la cuisine, fidèle à ses fonctions de cuisinier. Il tendit un bol fumant à son rival.

«Faudrait que tu arrêtes de dormir dehors, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais le climat ne s'y prête pas trop.»

«La ferme.» fut la très recherchée réplique de l'épéiste, qui balança nonchalamment son bien au cuistot blond.

Assez rapidement, la cuisine fut remplie de vie et de gaité.

Le capitaine fit irruption en hurlant un tonitruant «J'AI FAIIIIM !». On sentait son habituelle excitation devant les bras ouverts de l'aventure. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Le repas se déroula dans l'atmosphère enjouée qui emplissait chaque jour cette pièce.

À l'issu du petit déjeuner, l'équipage se scinda en deux. Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper prirent la direction du village, tandis que Zoro, Robin, Franky et Brook restaient à bord du navire.

Le sabreur somnolait encore à table lorsque tout le monde commença à s'activer. Au bout de longues minutes, il réalisa qu'il était seul encore assis.

En soupirant, il se dirigea vers l'évier et y nettoya son bol. Chopper aurait été présent, il aurait sans doute vérifié s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. C'est son passage dans la salle de bain qui le réveilla définitivement. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Robin lisant, Franky bricolant, et Brook composant, il ne restait pas beaucoup d'animation à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Oh, et puis après tout, lui aussi avait bien envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il pourrait rejoindre les autres. Pour être l'objet des railleries du coq, ou l'esclave de la navigatrice? Idée peu attrayante à la réflexion...  
Mais cette montagne l'intriguait. Elle ressemblait à un vieux sage. Elle se dressait, digne, dans toute sa splendeur et sa blancheur éclatante. Oui, il avait bien envie d'y aller voir d'un peu plus près.

Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte des filles, et lança un rapide «je vais faire un tour!» à l'unique occupante de la pièce, qui fit un signe de la tête en souriant.

Il enfila sur son marcel une veste en cuir noir chaudement doublée et des mitaines de la même couleur, avant de sauter par dessus bord, et d'atterrir souplement sur la terre ferme.

Respirant à pleins poumons l'air glacial d'Hanayuki, il sourit en ressentant cette paradoxale chaleur qui se propageait à l'intérieur de ses membres. Le parfum de la liberté n'avait aucun prix.

Il entreprit l'ascension du Mont mystérieux.


	7. Chapter 7

Envahie d'une énergie surprenante, le bras droit du chasseur blanc menait son groupe d'une demie douzaine hommes avec beaucoup de vigueur. Ils avaient quitté le bâtiment dans la matinée, et avaient fait le tour du village, en vain. Personne n'avait eu vent de la venue de pirates aussi fameux que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Après une courte réflexion, Tashigi déduisit aisément que s'ils étaient bien là, ils se trouvaient forcément au pied du versant opposé de la montagne. La circonférence de l'île n'était pas immense, aussi décida-t-elle de scinder son équipe en deux.

«Caporal ! clama-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Prenez par l'Ouest. Si vous ne trouvez rien, rentrez faire votre rapport au Colonel Smoker. Je pars du côté Est. Si l'un de nos groupe aperçoit quoique ce soit de suspect, qu'un homme reste en faction sur place pendant que ses compagnons retourneront servir de guide au reste des troupes appelées en renfort. Des questions?»

«Aucune Sergent ! En avant vous autres !»

La jeune femme regarda les soldats s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers l'Est de l'imposante montagne, déterminée comme jamais.

«Allons y! Et prenons dores et déjà un peu d'altitude pour la contourner, la progression sera moins aisée, mais la visibilité devrait être meilleure une fois arrivée à l'opposé.»

Les deux hommes restés pour l'accompagner sur ses talons, Tashigi entama le périlleux parcours.

Son masque de glace était en train de refaire surface, mais elle était plus sereine que lorsqu'il était apparu ces dernières semaines. Cette fois-ci, il se voulait presque rassurant. Il était là pour la rendre plus forte, et non pas inhumaine. Elle n'en était plus à ce point.

Son visage affichait une expression neutre, mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle se répétait la même chose. Elle devait réussir. Elle devait prouver à son supérieur qu'elle était en mesure de réaliser la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Qu'elle était toujours à même de guider ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Qu'elle en avait non seulement les capacités physiques, mais surtout mentales. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser submerger. Plus jamais.

Quelque part au fond de son coeur, elle espérait aussi retrouver la personne qui lui avait rendue la vie impossible. Celui qui avait commis l'affront de la faire douter, qui l'avait déstabilisée, et humiliée. Zoro, le chasseur de pirates.

Elle avait les jambes en feu. La progression dans la neige était ardue, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Le vent leur fouettait le visage, ses compagnons la suivaient tant bien que mal, marchant dans les traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Chaque parcelle de cette poudre blanche soulevée par une foulée était une victoire. Chaque pas la faisait espérer. Et même si son visage ne laissait transpirer aucune émotion, même s'il était impossible d'y lire les efforts qu'elle fournissait, cette petite étincelle était toujours bien présente au fond de ses pupilles.

Elle semblait même s'être intensifiée.

* * *

Il voulait grimper le plus haut possible. Le bout de ses doigts était gelé, mais il était heureux. Il se sentait libre, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait l'impression que ses enjambées l'éloignaient de ses angoisses, de ses doutes, et de ses questions. Il lui semblait que le vent polaire balayait toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui. Il aperçut le Sunny, amarré près de la berge. Comme il avait déjà rétréci, et comme la vigie était minuscule! Était-ce bien dans cette petite boule noire qu'il s'était morfondu pendant deux semaines? Comment avait-il pu tourner en rond à ce point, sans se lasser? Il était donc bien devenu fou...  
Cette pensée le fit sourire de nouveau. Il éprouvait un irréel besoin de se moquer de lui-même, sans doute pour mettre de la distance entre lui, et cet être qui lui ressemblait si peu. Ce lion en cage, préoccupé par l'image d'une jeune femme. Vraiment...? Lui, préoccupé par une femme? Il se mit à rire franchement, et de bon coeur. Ça n'était pas agressif.

Cela le libérait.

Il sortir le flacon enfoui dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, et bu une chaleureuse gorgée de rhum. Elle était bienvenue, dans de telles circonstances !

Il avait envie de monter encore un peu plus haut. Il rangea donc la petite bouteille, souffla dans ses mains avant d'enfoncer les points dans ses poches, puis se tourna vers les hauteurs. Il se disait qu'en allant toujours tout droit, il ne risquait pas de se perdre. Le Sunny serait toujours bien visible. Quelques arbres encadraient son chemin, ça et là, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour obstruer la vue. Il se sentait de plus en plus léger, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Son ascension lui mettait du baume au coeur, et en regardant bien, on pouvait distinguer sur ses lèvres le souvenir d'un sourire digne de Mona Lisa.

* * *

Essoufflée, Tashigi s'arrêta quelques instants, en prenant appui sur ses genoux légèrement fléchis. C'est précisément ce moment que choisit l'un des deux soldats pour s'exclamer «Sergent, regardez là-bas! Il y a un navire amarré dans cette crique!»

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et ajusta ses lunettes pour regarder dans la direction pointée par son compagnon. Un vaisseau. Une figure de proue d'un jaune criard, ressortant sur la pâleur du paysage. Mais surtout... un pavillon. Noir. Orné d'une tête de mort, coiffée d'un chapeau de paille.

«Bingo!» Souffla le second soldat.

«Très bien, se reprit la Marine, je vais rester ici. Hâtez vous de joindre le Colonel Smoker, et de retrouver le reste des troupes pour les amener jusqu'ici. Nous devons malgré tout rester discrets si nous voulons réussir. Je vous fais confiance!»

Elle sourit aux deux hommes qui s'empressèrent de tourner les talons en saisissant un bébé den-den mushi pour faire un rapport à leur supérieur.

Quant à elle, elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Elle pouvait distinguer le navire des mugiwara. Soit il se trouvait à bord, soit il était en ville et ils s'étaient croisés en chemin. Une violente bourrasque fit voler ses cheveux en tout sens, et vaciller quelque peu son équilibre. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Et c'est lorsque son regard descendit vers la Montagne, qu'elle l'aperçut. Il n'était pas tout proche, mais la couleur caractéristique de sa chevelure l'aurait trahi dans n'importe quelle environnement. Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'on tour. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes avant de se mettre à le pister. Elle aurait peut-être enfin une chance de le vaincre. Et d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

L'escalade commençait à se faire de plus en plus délicate, mais il voulait se reposer un peu avant de regagner le Sunny. Il sentait déjà le jour décliner. Les nuits avaient l'air bien longues dans ce pays. Il aperçut soudain sur sa gauche, une petite corniche. Il décida alors d'y accéder par le haut, car elle dominait une pente très raide qu'il devait être bien difficile de gravir. Au prix de quelques efforts, il finit par y arriver.

Il se tenait à présent face au vaste océan. Face au monde. Au bord d'une petite pointe blanchie par la neige, qui serait pareille à une petite mèche rebelle dans la longue barbe d'un vieux sage. Le souffle court, mais le coeur plus léger que de coutume, il écoutait le silence. Il observait le calme. Malgré le froid glacial environnant, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient à son front. Il fit glisser sa main gauche sur la garde de son sabre, blanc comme neige. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et le savoura.

Pour lui-même, et pour elle.

Pour eux deux.

Monter si haut lui donnait l'impression agréable qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant sur Skypiea. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle. «Tu verras, Kuina, un jour je serai le plus fort. Tu entendras mon nom, par delà les nuages. Tu sauras que j'ai réussi. Pour nous deux.» Ça n'était qu'un murmure, emporté par le souffle d'Éole, mais il était certain qu'elle l'entendait. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Et cela suffisait à lui faire plaisir.

* * *

Elle ne savait si c'était une illusion, due au fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours plus en altitude, mais Tashigi avait l'impression que le vent devenait de plus en plus dur. De plus en plus tranchant, comme la lame d'un sabre d'exception. Un vent glacial qui déchirait la peau.  
Malgré cela, elle continuait de monter, le symbole de la Marine inscrit dans son dos, battant au vent comme la voile d'un puissant vaisseau. Une main en visière l'aidait à regarder devant elle. À aligner chacun de ses pas.

Elle l'avait vu accéder à la corniche. Depuis ce moment, il ne bougeait plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était là-bas qu'elle l'affronterait. Elle contourna cette excroissance, plus largement que ne l'avait fait le bretteur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit arriver.

Elle cherchait à le surprendre. Arriver dans son dos... dans son dos? Mais qu'avait-elle en tête? D'où lui venaient des pensées aussi perverses, aussi indignes de ses principes? La surprise est une chose, la loyauté en est une autre. Qu'il soit un pirate ou non, il était hors de question de l'attaquer par derrière.

Elle se gifla intérieurement, et continua de progresser.

Lorsqu'enfin elle pu le voir plus bas qu'elle, à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres, son coeur commença à s'emballer encore davantage. Elle respira profondément, puis se mit à descendre... doucement.

«Je vais dégainer mon sabre. Il sentira ma présence, et se retournera pour me faire face. Dès qu'il bouge, je m'élance!»

Il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres entre eux... plus que dix. Cinq... quatre...

Elle mit une main sur le pommeau de Shigure, ferma les yeux, et vida ses poumons, sans bruit. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration en soulevant les paupières, et brandit son fidèle sabre au dessus de sa tête.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit métallique de la lame glissant hors de son fourreau, dès qu'il avait perçu le souffle chaud de la jeune femme, d'instinct, avant même de se retourner, il avait fait un pas de côté.

Se hâtant trop, rattrapée par sa maladresse naturelle, Tashigi s'élança en décelant son mouvement, comme elle l'avait prévu.

Dans son élan, elle ne put s'arrêter en réalisant, bien trop tard son erreur.

Elle tenta de rectifier le tir, en vain.

Son pied rencontra le vide.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre suivant !

Sans plus de préambule, bonne lecture, et merci infiniment pour votre soutien régulier et chaleureux ;)

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva suspendue au dessus du vide, à quelques mètres seulement de la pente enneigée, mais collée de tout son long à une râpeuse et rude paroi rocheuse. Elle venait de la heurter violemment, et reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Pourquoi ne chutait-elle pas?

Elle sentait quelque chose lui enserrer le poignet droit. Elle fit alors lentement glisser son regard le long de son bras, qu'elle avait, tendu au dessus de sa tête sans comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là.

C'était une main. Une main tenait son poignet. Une large main d'homme, parsemée de petites entailles et cicatrices.

Après une nouvelle seconde d'hésitation, son regard s'éleva encore de quelques centimètres, et tomba exactement où elle redoutait qu'il tombe. Dans d'autres yeux, d'un vert sombre et profond, pénétrants.

Le bretteur ne savait pas ce qui l'avait saisi, mais son instinct l'avait poussé en avant en voyant la marine basculer dans le vide. Il avait pu attraper son poignet de justesse, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le tranchant de Shigure, dans le prolongement du bras de Tashigi. Il baissa les yeux pour la voir lever les siens vers lui.

La stupéfaction les figea l'espace de deux secondes, durant lesquelles ils crurent voir couler des siècles. Le visage du jeune sabreur était crispé par l'effort qu'il réalisait pour ne pas basculer en avant. Des gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur ses tempes. Il était agenouillé dans la neige, en appui sur sa main droite, et retenant son adversaire avec la gauche. Mais malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux comme sur le fil de l'équilibriste, il parvint à déceler dans le fond des yeux obscurs de la jeune femme, une petite étincelle qu'il commençait à bien connaitre.

Tashigi ne s'était pas trompée en sentant les bourrasques glacées se faire plus fréquentes, et le vent devenir de plus en plus violent. À présent, des flocons blancs commençaient à virevolter autour des deux jeunes gens dans un ballet malveillant, et l'obscurité du ciel s'était encore épaissie. Sur cette île, à la fin de l'après-midi, la nuit serait déjà tombée.

Zoro savait qu'il fallait se hâter de réagir, et qu'il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment avec un sergent-chef pendue au bout du bras. Il souffla un grand coup, prenant la décision de la ramener vers lui. Puis, dans l'expiration, il esquissa un mouvement pour la tirer vers le haut.

Ce fut le geste de trop.

Le fin poignet de l'épéiste glissa le long des doigts puissants qui lui avaient évité la chute, et il ne resta bientôt plus dans la main enveloppée d'une mitaine noire, que le manche d'un sabre.

Incrédule, Zoro scruta le vide devant lui, et aperçut, allongée dans la neige, une minuscule silhouette humaine. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais lorsqu'il retrouva sa faculté de mouvement, il se leva en soufflant un furieux «et merde!».

* * *

Elle avait froid. Très froid. Mais surtout elle ressentait de vives douleurs sur tout le corps.  
Tant bien que mal, elle prit appuie sur ses deux mains pour se relever. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire après de longues minutes d'acharnement. Sa cheville la faisait sérieusement souffrir. Une fois debout, elle mit instinctivement une main à sa ceinture. Mauvaise idée.

Elle réalisa avec horreur que le fourreau de son sabre était... vide.

Machinalement, elle tourna la tête de tous côtés, sentant la panique l'envahir. Elle scruta la paroi rocheuse le long de laquelle elle venait de chuter, et aperçut la corniche sur laquelle elle s'était trouvée un instant auparavant. Il n'avait pas pu disparaitre...

Shigure...

Où était-il? Elle se mit à tourner en rond en boitillant, perdant toute attitude logique. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à son visage, et les verres de ses lunettes étaient fendus.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre nerveusement les mains, changeant sans cesse de direction, complètement affolée de se retrouver démunie, et privée d'un objet qui était à ses yeux, d'une immense valeur. Et pas uniquement en tant qu'arme.

Perdant le sens commun, en désespoir de cause elle se mit à l'appeler.

«Shigureeee !»

Elle s'avait très bien qu'elle devait avoir l'air idiot, quelle stupidité de s'adresser à un objet. Mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était éprouver de nouveau le poids de son précieux sabre à sa ceinture. Se sentir en sécurité. Se sentir accompagnée.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, elle tressaillit soudainement au contact de l'acier glacé sur sa joue. La voix grave qui retentit alors la fit sursauter.

«C'est ça que tu cherches?»

Elle posa une main sur la lame, l'écarta légèrement de son visage, et se retourna doucement.

C'était bien lui. Le sabreur au cheveux verts qui occupait son esprit, barré du mot 'vengeance'. Était-ce vraiment ce mot? C'était ce qui lui semblait, mais le fond de ses pensées n'était pas toujours très lisible.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il lui tendit sa précieuse arme.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle s'en saisit et la fit glisser dans son fourreau. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, commençant à lui faire reprendre contenance.

«Merci.»

Ç'avait été à peine audible, mais suffisamment haut pour qu'il l'entende. Il la fixa encore un instant avant de tourner les talons.  
Interloquée, la Marine lança pour le retenir la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, presque agressive.

«Pourquoi tu m'as rattrapée?»

Il s'arrêta net.

«Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as attaqué dans le dos?» répliqua-t-il avant une brève hésitation.

«Je ne comptais pas attaquer tant que tu ne me ferais pas face!» s'insurgea-t-elle, en s'empourprant à vue d'oeil. Le bretteur avait touché un point sensible : elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû bouger tant qu'il ne s'était pas retourné. Sa hâte et sa maladresse montraient à quel point elle manquait encore de concentration. Elle en ressentit une profonde honte et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement.

Elle s'en voulait. Il aurait été plus respectueux de le remercier, plutôt que de lui reprocher d'entrée de jeu, son aide.

Après tout s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle serait tombée de plus haut, la tête la première, et les dégâts auraient été tout autre. Elle était chanceuse que la neige soit si épaisse et qu'elle ait amorti sa chute, elle en avait bien conscience. Même si sa cheville la brûlait de plus en plus.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il sentait bien qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le vaincre. D'un autre côté, c'était une femme pour qui l'honneur était quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

C'était avant tout une épéiste.

La spontanéité de sa réponse prouvait la sincérité de ses paroles, mais ne collait pas vraiment avec ses actes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et il savait qu'en se retournant, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la regarder dans les yeux, de la sonder, et d'entrer en collision avec cette petite étincelle si vive au fond de ses pupilles. Celle-là même qui le perturbait. Il ne voulait plus perdre son sang froid. Et il lui en voulait d'être apparue alors qu'il savourait un délicieux moment de plénitude.

* * *

Le blizzard soufflait furieusement, perturbant leurs équilibres. La neige tourbillonnait à présent, d'épais flocons blancs voltigeaient en tout sens, et la visibilité était fortement réduite. La nuit avait presque entièrement recouvert la montagne.

Malgré ce sifflant commencement de tempête, le bretteur percevait le souffle court de la jeune femme, et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour tenir debout. Elle avait tout de même dû se faire mal en tombant, mais elle n'en laissait rien paraitre.

Il poussa un soupir et se remit en route.

«Où est ce que tu comptes aller comme ça?»

«Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de chercher à me passer les menottes ? cria-t-il, sortant enfin de son impassibilité en entendant fuser la remarque. Tu as donc réellement envie de mourir de froid, ici et maintenant ?!»

Ça y était, elle avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Il avait fini par se retourner pour la toiser d'un regard qui en aurait fait flancher plus d'un. Il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux.

«Je ne cherchais pas à te passer les menottes! Et puis arrête de me prendre de haut comme ça ! Se mit-elle à hurler à son tour. Je te demandais juste où tu allais t'abriter, j'imagine que tu ne vas pas retourner sur votre navire dans cette tempête !»

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre où je vais ! se mit-il à beugler derechef. Ne t'avise surtout pas de me suivre ! Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ta propre sécurité ! Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires !»

«Ah oui, tu le prends sur ce ton ! vociféra la jeune femme, devenue aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en plein été. Et bien faudra me supplier pour que je te montre où j'ai aperçu un endroit sûr, monsieur je suis plus fort que tout le monde! Et dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour penser te remercier en te l'indiquant, tu peux toujours courir !»

«J'ai pas besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qu'est pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul !» aboya le bretteur, totalement hors de ses gonds.

«C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, railla sa rivale. Parait que tu t'orientes aussi bien qu'une boussole pétée !»

Piqué au vif, ladite boussole se contenta d'envoyer une rafale de ses mitraillettes oculaires à celle qui venait de proférer une insulte aussi blessante qu'elle était désespérément tirée de faits réels.

Furieuse, Tashigi se mit en route, manquant à chaque pas de s'effondrer dans la neige. Trempée jusqu'aux os, écumante de rage et la cheville lui faisant un mal de chien, elle dépassa sans un regard un Zoro qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Soupirant d'exaspération, il fit demi-tour et se mit à la suivre. La défaite était difficile à avaler et lui laissait un goût amer des plus désagréables dans la bouche.

Pourquoi chacune des discussions qu'il avait avec cette fille se soldait par une engueulade? Cela devenait vraiment insupportable, et sa fierté était agaçante, à force. Elle cherchait toujours à être plus forte qu'elle n'était vraiment. En pensant ces mots, le jeune homme observait la progression de son ennemie qui titubait, peinant à chaque pas à soulever la poudre blanche dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait profondément, et ce en luttant contre le déchainement du blizzard.

Lui-même, pourtant résistant, sentait le froid picoter douloureusement chaque parcelle de sa peau exposée. Le vent le giflait à chaque instant, laissant la température extérieure envahir son corps robuste. Il avait pourtant la peau dure. Tashigi était bien plus frêle, blessée, et détrempée.

Il finit par se retrouver à sa hauteur, et ralentit l'allure pour marcher à ses côtés.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

Il aurait bien dit quelque chose pour combler la gêne qui s'était installée, mais quoi?

«Ce n'est pas moi qui manque d'orientation, c'est le monde qui est mal foutu.» marmonna-t-il soudain.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire pouffer de rire. Elle voulu le cacher, et tourna la tête, le temps de voiler son sourire. Mais il sentit bien la tension retomber un peu, et il sourit à son tour, imperceptiblement.

Au bout de quelques instants, à force de la voir batailler il finit par lui proposer de l'aide.

«Je peux très bien marcher toute seule, merci !» s'exclama-t-elle, se drapant dans sa dignité.

«Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ta fierté ! Il y a des cas où tu es obligée de la laisser un peu de côté, ton honneur ne sera pas bafoué pour autant !» tempêta-t-il en saisissant de force le bras de la jeune femme pour en entourer ses épaules.

Tashigi se retint de faire voltiger une réplique cinglante, et se contenta de serrer les lèvres pour ne plus émettre un seul son. Elle n'allait tout de même pas reconnaitre que son secours lui était précieux, et que s'appuyer sur lui était devenu nécessaire. C'était hors de question !

Après de nouvelles longues minutes sans plus prononcer un mot, à lutter contre les éléments, la jeune marine finit par pointer du doigt l'anfractuosité creusant le versant de la montagne qu'elle avait repérée en contournant la corniche.

Dans un dernier effort, elle put enfin s'y effondrer, soulagée.

Appuyée contre la paroi rugueuse, Tashigi tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était complètement éreintée. Elle finit par enfouir son visage au creux de ses mains pour dissimuler sa faiblesse.

Zoro s'était attardé à l'extérieur, afin de subtiliser quelques branches aux deux ou trois arbres qui se battaient en duel près de la grotte. Il espérait absurdement en trouver qui ne soient pas trop humides et desquelles il aurait pu tirer quelque chaleur.

Il apparut enfin, s'enfonçant un maximum dans les profondeur de l'antre, et déposa le bois en un petit tas, non loin de la paroi rocailleuse.

Il entreprit alors de le faire brûler.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour!

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le dimanche 11 novembre 2012, et c'est donc... l'anniversaire de Zoro ! Et oui, notre cher épéiste. C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit un chapitre hier soir, dans le but de le publier ce matin, je ne voulais surtout pas ne rien poster à cette date (et je n'aurai pas le temps dans la journée). C'est symbolique, vous comprenez... Moui, bon, je reconnais que je suis complètement folle.

Je ne sais pas si tous les gens qui passent par ici lisent les scans, mais si jamais vous voulez donner votre avis sur les derniers chapitres dessinés par Oda-sama (le Grand, l'Unique!) je serais très curieuse de savoir ce qu'en pensent ceux et celles qui lisent des fictions ZoroxTashigi :D (perso, ils m'ont rendue complètement hystérique mais bref, passons.)

J'ai peur de m'être un peu éloignée du caractère de Tashigi. J'ai commencé à écrire, puis j'ai relu, et là la scène qui se déroulait dans ma tête a recommencé au début, et s'est remise en lecture pour se passer d'une façon tout autre et beaucoup plus juste. Mais je m'étais quand même pas mal amusée avec cette histoire au début qui prend des proportions que je n'avais pas du tout prévues. Alors tant pis, une petite entorse à la règle, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant.

Mais je devrais m'arrêter là, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais les préambules insupportables . *se frappe à coup de lampe de bureau*

Bonne lecture, merci encore pour vos reviews, et à très bientôt ! :D

* * *

Le bretteur râlait sur ses morceaux de bois depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'acharnait à les frotter les uns contre les autres, de manière archaïque, sans parvenir au moindre résultat. Et cela avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement. Fut un temps, les hommes s'étaient bien débrouillés de cette manière pour se chauffer, se nourrir, s'éclairer... alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas, lui? Ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Tout en ruminant, il redoubla d'ardeur sur les pauvres branches qui n'avaient fait de mal à personne.

À l'autre bout de la grotte, la marine avait repris son souffle, émergé de ses mains, et ses yeux étaient rivés sur son compagnon d'infortune depuis quelques instants. Un étrange sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, faisant frémir les coins de sa bouche. Comme si elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Elle continua à le fixer, toujours plus amusée, mais tentant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

N'y tenant plus, elle finit tout de même par se lever, difficilement, en prenant appuie sur la paroi rocheuse. Elle sentit la douleur de sa cheville se réveiller devant la sollicitation de son utilisatrice, et elle se mordit de nouveau l'intérieur de la joue, tic nerveux qui lui permettait bien souvent de se calmer, discrètement.  
Toujours tremblante de froid, c'est en boitant qu'elle commença à se diriger vers le fond du boyau rocailleux, où un pirate s'échinait à obtenir une étincelle.

Il avait bien sentit qu'elle riait sous cape, et cela ne l'avait pas aidé à se concentrer ou à se détendre, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi il ne se retourna pas en percevant le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se tenait. Qu'espérait-elle? Parvenir à faire mieux que lui? Ou bien se moquer de lui bien en face? Quelque soit son intention, il était persuadé d'une chose, elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

Il vit alors apparaitre dans son champ de vision un petit objet parallélépipèdique, marron, et aux bords striés de fines rayures. C'était une boîte en carton, reposant au creux d'une main féminine.

Tashigi avait tendu le bras au dessus de l'épaule de Zoro, n'osant l'approcher de trop près. Le jeune homme avait à présent tourné la tête vers la main ouverte, et ne pouvait décrocher son regard du minuscule étui qui s'y trouvait. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Il finit par pivoter complètement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui. Son expression n'aurait pas pu s'apparenter davantage à celle d'un enfant devant un problème de mathématiques très compliqué.

«Tu te fous de ma gueule? articula-t-il très calmement, cherchant sincèrement à comprendre. Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça?»

Un silence lui tint lieu de réponse. Certes, elle s'amusait toujours un peu, mais un malaise désagréable commençait à s'immiscer en elle. Elle était en train de réaliser à quel point son attitude était puérile.

«Rassure moi, tu n'es pas réellement idiote, tu as fait ça juste pour m'énerver?» Cette fois-ci il se retenait pour ne pas hurler, sa voix tremblait de colère. Il était à bout de patience. Mais à l'instar de la première fois, aucune réponse ne vint.

Le visage de sa rivale avait changé cependant, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, son léger sourire s'était envolé, et une flamme de défit brûlait au fond de ses prunelles.

Rageusement, Zoro saisit la boite d'allumettes qu'elle avait dans la main, et fit volte face pour en craquer une avec violence, avant de la jeter au coeur du tas de bois. Celui-ci s'embrasa instantanément, répandant rapidement une douce chaleur au sein de leur abris, et faisant flotter d'inquiétantes silhouettes sur les parois abruptes de la grotte.

«Tu peux dire merci, si tu veux.» lança sarcastiquement la représentante de la Justice tout en se dirigeant vers la cloison rocailleuse.

«Arrête de déconner! fulmina le bretteur. Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'essaye d'allumer ce foutu feu, et tu me regardais avec une boite d'allumettes au fond de la poche! Non mais quelle garce ! Je me demande bien comment elle peut être encore sèche d'ailleurs, vu comment tu t'es vautrée dans la neige tout à l'heure.»

«Elle se trouvait simplement dans une pochette étanche, rétorqua la «garce» sans se départir de son air furibond, n'ayant probablement pas apprécié l'injure à sa juste valeur. Tu vois dans la Marine on est capable de réfléchir, et d'utiliser des accessoires pratiques lors de périples en pleine mer.»

«Ouais ben t'aurais mieux fait d'y rester, en pleine mer, plutôt que de venir m'emmerder...» maugréa-t-il très bas.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens.

Tashigi retira son manteau trempé et réussi à plus ou moins l'étendre grâce aux excroissances rocheuses présentes ça et là. Ainsi, peut-être sècherait-il plus rapidement. Et peut-être cesserait-elle de frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Elle s'assit contre la pierre, les jambes repliées sur elle, et se frotta vigoureusement les avant bras qui se trouvaient à présents dénudés, et dont chaque infime parcelle lui semblait transpercée par une aiguille. Ils étaient tout deux parsemés d'éraflures, et un large bleu s'étendait non loin de son coude gauche. Les lèvres pincées, le visage crispé, elle fixait le coeur des flammes d'un regard ténébreux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi? Elle aurait mieux fait de venir jeter elle même une allumette enflammée sur cet amoncellement de bois au moment où son ennemi était réapparu dans l'antre. Cela aurait évité de nouvelles engueulades inutiles. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Le voir ainsi s'escrimer l'avait amusée, et une partie d'elle avait été bien contente qu'il ait autant de mal. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi elle avait un peu patienté avant de lui tendre la boîte d'allumettes avec un air si victorieux. En somme, elle avait eu l'attitude d'une gamine attardée. Dans une situation extrême, ça n'était pas le moment de savourer une supériorité aussi superflue sur un adversaire, il valait mieux s'entraider, elle le savait. Elle avait préféré le laisser s'embourber puis lui rire au nez. Quelle puérilité... Elle qui la lui reprochait, quand il lui demandait de changer de visage avant de se battre. Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi idiote que lui. Il aurait mieux valu que la bêtise ne soit pas contagieuse. Et même dans ce cas, elle avait hâte d'être tirée de ce mauvais pas. Peu à peu, sa colère se teintait de malaise.

La nuit risquait d'être longue...

De son côté, Zoro était toujours assis en tailleur devant les flammes dansantes. Enfin des flammes! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à l'autre hystérique, de le faire poireauter comme ça? Elle se trouvait maligne ou quoi?

Et pourtant une part de son cerveau avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Celle-là même qui se souvenait avoir aperçu, dans le regard de la jeune femme quelque chose de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle s'était assombrie, passant d'une fierté de gamine devant un triomphe anodin, au regard le plus noir et provocateur que la terre ait porté, une lueur étrange était passée au fond de ses yeux l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Une sorte de déception, d'où était née sa hargne. Un éclat de dépit. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait trouvé cela... attendrissant. Non mais quelle idée!

Cette sensation avait durée le même temps que l'éclair au fond de la pupille de la marine, mais le souvenir qu'il en gardait le déstabilisait quelque peu. Lui, ressentir quelque chose d'aussi... improbable? De tellement niais! Comment pouvait-il flancher face à quelque chose d'aussi minime? C'était tout bonnement du grand n'importe quoi.  
Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus encore à cette pensée. Mais où donc avait-il été chercher cela? Ça lui était complètement étranger...

Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la grotte était presque étouffante, tant la tension était palpable, et cela contrastait singulièrement avec la violence du déchainement de la tempête à l'extérieur. Il en vint même à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux dehors.

La nuit risquait d'être longue...

Les minutes s'écoulaient, interminablement. Seuls résonnaient entre ces cloisons de pierre le craquement du bois qui se consumait, et les claquements de dents que Tashigi essayait vainement de dissimuler, faute de pouvoir les bloquer complètement. Ses lèvres viraient au bleu, et elle ne pouvait faire cesser les tremblements qui la secouaient sans ménagement. Elle se sentait basculer dans un état second. Allait-elle finir congelée? Pourquoi le feu n'arrivait-il pas à la réchauffer?

Les lueurs dansantes des flammes rougeoyantes lui furent soudainement cachées par un rideau noir, ce qui la fit relever la tête. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la doublure du blouson de cuir noir que Zoro avait retiré, et qui pendait au bout de son bras. De plus en plus surprise, et comprenant qu'il le lui tendait, elle releva les yeux en s'apprêtant à lui rétorquer un «et toi?» plein de réprobation, mais le regard qu'elle rencontra alors l'en dissuada. Les iris d'un vert sombre qui étaient fixées sur elle lui intimaient clairement l'ordre d'enfiler le vêtement. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais son ton était sans appel. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir.

Devant l'intensité de ce regard, Tashigi se sentit comme une petite fille apeurée. Elle ne pouvait s'en décrocher, et finit par tendre une main, machinalement, pour se saisir du tissus, et commença à passer son bras dans une manche.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se détourna alors, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte.

«Merci...»

L'avait-il entendue, rien n'était moins sûr.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit soupira d'aise une fois la fermeture éclair du blouson remontée jusque sous son menton. Le pirate dégageait une intense chaleur, qui avait imprégné le vêtement, malgré le climat chaotique qui régnait à l'extérieur. Mais son soulagement prit rapidement fin, lorsqu'elle se mit à observer son compagnon d'infortune.

Il devait probablement en avoir assez d'elle, et de sa faiblesse. De ses tremblements incessants et insupportables. Elle sentait la honte lui bruler les joues.

Seul un marcel vert bouteille recouvrait désormais son torse. Il laissait d'ailleurs deviner l'imposante musculature de son propriétaire, ce qui ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente... Mais où était-elle encore en train de s'égarer? Il lui valait mieux éviter de perdre la tête. Elle respira profondément afin d'évacuer toute trace de panique intérieure, et finit par pousser un long soupir de lassitude. Ce qu'il était difficile de toujours chercher à tout contrôler à l'intérieur de soi...

Planté face au rideau blanc qui se mouvait devant ses yeux dans la plus totale anarchie, il dévissa le bouchon du flacon qu'il avait pris soin de retirer préalablement de son blouson, et bu une chaude gorgée de rhum. Le liquide se répandit dans son corps, plus efficace que la plus maigre braise, et il commença à se détendre quelque peu.  
Il avait peur, en sa présence, de perdre le contrôle comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Pourquoi était-il si dur de se contrôler...

Oh oui, décidément, la nuit promettait d'être fort longue...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour!

Voici un nouveau chapitre, je crois un peu plus long que les précédents, mais comme je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et toujours un immense merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent!

* Tout appartient toujours à Oda-Sensei !

* * *

Au beau milieu de Grand Line, sur l'île hivernale d'Hanayuki, de nouveau, la nuit avait étendu son règne éphémère.

Le vent sifflait violemment.

De gros flocons de neige tourbillonnaient en un indescriptible chaos.

Le froid transperçait aussi durement qu'un katana parfaitement affuté.

Inébranlable, l'imposante montagne dominant le reste de l'île se tenait bien droite, dans toute sa splendeur de vieux sage, et dans toute la pureté de sa blancheur, éclatante, sous le rideau de ténèbres.

Au pied de son versant nord-est, dans une petite crique à l'abris des regard, un solide vaisseau pirate luttait contre les éléments afin de conserver une tranquilité toute relative pour ses compagnons. En effet, les occupants du navire n'avaient d'autre choix que de rester au chaud, attendant la fin des hostilités climatiques.

Le groupe qui s'était rendu en ville plus tôt dans la journée avait pu regagner son chez-soi in extremis, alors que le jour tombait et que la tempête se levait.

Mais l'équipage s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait été amputé d'un membre, et lorsque leur archéologue avait daigné les informer de l'intention du bretteur d'aller «faire un tour», les réactions avaient été diverses. Des soupirs de désespoir, des rires amusés, ou inconscients, des grognements d'énervement, voire même un semblant d'indifférence pour certains. Mais pas un n'avait l'esprit totalement en paix, car la nature est bien l'adversaire le plus rude qui soit. Les monts enneigés sont redoutables, et chacun le savait pertinemment. Si leur sabreur n'avait pas pu s'abriter, qui savait dans quel pétrin il se trouvait encore...

Se balançant machinalement de gauche à droite dans son siège, Chopper scrutait l'obscurité par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

* * *

À l'opposé, au sud-est de l'île, tout aussi tourmenté, un robuste bâtiment de la marine mouillait dans le port du village. À son bord, des hommes prêts au combat s'étaient fait surprendre par le soudain déchaînement des éléments, et attendaient.

Attendaient.

Attendaient...

L'ambiance était de plus en plus nonchalante, et certains avaient même pris l'initiative d'aller se reposer. Leur supérieur était bien trop préoccupé pour leur faire la moindre remarque.

Le chasseur blanc observait le violent tourbillonnement extérieur avec le regard soucieux d'un père dont l'enfant découche. Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant de découragement. Comment diable avait-il fait pour dégoter un bras droit aussi peu dégourdi? Et comment avait-elle réussi à être celle qui serait de guet, et à se faire prendre dans la tempête? Elle était incorrigible... Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée prendre la tête de l'expédition.

Un sursaut de culpabilité le secoua. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme physique, mais il savait surtout quel démon rongeait son coeur et son esprit.

* * *

Bien loin au dessus du niveau de la mer, malgré le blizzard, malgré la neige, malgré le froid et l'hostilité météorologique hurlant sa rage avec furie, au coeur d'une petite anfractuosité naturelle creusée dans la paroi rocheuse, régnait une atmosphère étouffante et un silence de mort.

Seul résonnaient entre ces murs rocailleux, le son des perles de glace se détachant d'un stalactite, et le grésillement qu'elles faisaient en chutant au sein d'un feu se maintenant tant bien que mal en vie.

De part et d'autre de cette maigre source de réconfort, deux silhouettes immobiles fixaient le coeur des braises. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis qu'elles s'étaient abritées dans cette grotte, et un silence pesant, à peine ébranlé par les perturbations extérieures s'était installé depuis plusieurs heures.

Mais pourtant, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, les deux compagnons d'infortune se ressemblaient de façon... assez déstabilisante.

Des regards sombres et lisiblement tourmentés, des corps laissant clairement paraitre le repli sur elles-même de ces deux âmes indomptées. Des traits tirés par la tension palpable de la caverne, et des mâchoires serrées par la frustration. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il serait inutile de se faire la guerre dans un espace confiné, face au temps indéfini qu'il leur faudrait passer ensemble. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'avaient que deux choix, la coopération, la solution la plus raisonnable, ou un mutisme complet, pour lequel ils semblaient avoir opté, d'un muet et commun accord. Chacun des deux épéistes était plongé dans ses pensées respectives, mais également aux aguets, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect, son arme à porté de main.

Zoro avait l'air aussi dur que le roc qui les encerclait. S'il était sensible au froid pénétrant sa peau nue, il n'en laissait rien paraitre. Seul la gorgée de rhum qu'il buvait à intervalles réguliers laissait supposer que, peut-être, les flammes mourantes n'étaient plus suffisantes à maintenir sa température corporelle. Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas pris l'initiative de rejoindre le Sunny tant qu'il en était encore temps. De ne pas être assez fort pour combattre la tempête. De s'être fait surprendre par ce pot de colle de sergent-chef. De l'avoir suivie au lieu de chercher lui-même un abris où il aurait été seul, et tranquille. De ne pouvoir s'expliquer ni la raison pour laquelle il l'avait retenue dans sa chute, ni celle pour laquelle il l'avait aidée dans sa progression, lui avait prêté son manteau, et avait été... attendri, par sa déception. Rien que de penser à un mot pareil il en était malade. Les paroles du blondinet lui revenaient en mémoire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le soupçonne d'avoir fortement raison? Il lui donna rageusement un coup de sabre imaginaire.

Mais malheureusement, plus il repensait à cette courte altercation qu'ils avaient eue dans la vigie, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise, et moins il osait lever le regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Ces signes de faiblesse certains le rendaient furieux.

Il ne restait presque plus rien des flammes qui dansaient au sein du petit tas de bois, quelques heures auparavant. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elles aient pu tenir si longtemps.  
Plus aucune ombre ne virevoltait sur les parois rocheuses, et presque plus aucun crépitement ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est celui des gouttes d'eau chutant inlassablement en ce vestige de brasier.

Tashigi de son côté, était toujours plus recroquevillée qu'un hérisson confronté au danger. Elle avait plongé son menton dans le col du blouson en cuir, et la fermeture éclair venait s'incruster dans la petite rigole séparant sa bouche et son nez.

Les plis de son front traduisaient sa profonde contrariété. Non seulement sa maladresse l'avait conduite à avouer ses défauts de combat, mais en plus il avait fallu qu'elle soit réduite à accepter l'aide de ce maudit pirate, et avait fini par agir de façon aussi puérile que lui. La honte et les remords lui comprimaient la poitrine et le mot «imbécile» résonnait si fort dans ses pensées qu'il lui donnait mal au crâne. Et à présent elle était bloquée en sa seule compagnie, au coeur de la plus totale anarchie, pleine de bleus et de bosses, grelottante, et la cheville en feu. Ah, elle était belle, la marine! La situation aurait difficilement pu être pire...

Mais la chose pour laquelle elle s'en voulait le plus, c'était les signes que ses sens envoyaient à son cerveau, et qu'elle repoussait à grand renfort d'orgueil et de cris muets. Car elle avait beau n'avoir pas tout à fait retrouvé sa température normale, elle ne pouvait nier qu'au sein de ce vêtement, elle se sentait... bien. Oh oui, horriblement bien même. La chaleur corporelle et le parfum du jeune homme étaient imprégnés dans le tissu et enivraient, bien malgré elle la pauvre estropiée.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant...

et inspira profondément. Elle se sentait en sûreté, comme si de puissants bras protecteurs l'entouraient délicatement. Elle se surprit même à sourire légèrement, et entendit dans sa tête un soupir de plaisir.

... puis les rouvrit subitement. Qu'était-elle en train d'imaginer?

L'opprobre l'habitait davantage encore.

Plic.

Plic.

Plic.

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient toujours, à un rythme on ne peut plus régulier.

Peu à peu, le noir s'immisçait dans le boyau rocheux. Peu à peu, les courants d'air se faisaient sentir. L'ardeur de la flambée avait laissé sa place à un petit tas de cendres et à quelques braises rougeoyantes.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers l'autre habitant temporaire du lieu, tapi dans l'obscurité. Elle pouvait malgré tout distinguer de plus en plus facilement les détails de son visage, ses traits endurcis, son air bourru, et ses yeux brillants, profonds. Ses iris vert émeraude pétillaient avec féérie. Si elle avait pu, elle y aurait plongé sans hésitation, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre les sentiments complexes qui y étaient gravés, et ce qui leur donnait un tel éclat...

«Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça?»

Un sursaut fit jaillir son menton de l'encolure du blouson. La voix du pirate, rendue rauque par l'attente, et à la tonalité agressive, l'avait surprise.  
Elle réalisa soudain que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, et qu'elle le dévisageait par dessous les mèches de cheveux sombres tombant sur son visage.  
Allait-elle lui avouer qu'elle le dévorait du regard? Se l'avouerait-elle à elle-même?

Sa fierté maladive finit par la rattraper.

«Je me disais juste que c'était cruellement ironique de se retrouver coincé dans ces conditions avec une personne qu'on cherche sans arrêt à fuir.» lança-t-elle sèchement, teintant sa voix de tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?  
Mais après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'était lui qui avait commencé à parler. Chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas faite s'il ne s'était pas senti observé de cette manière. Pourquoi le détaillait-elle ainsi? C'était horriblement gênant...

«Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas encore chercher à te battre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment...» soupira-t-il, las de ces piques incessantes.

«Et bien justement, répliqua la marine, puisque nous n'avons que ça à faire, explique moi donc pourquoi tu refuses de te battre contre moi. Tu ne peux plus fuir, dommage n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas d'autre option que de me répondre!»

La jeune femme avait repris ses grands airs «de fonction», mais n'en menait pas large en réalité. Prise sur le fait tel un enfant chipant des sucreries, elle avait été déstabilisée par la première réplique de son adversaire, et sa meilleure défense avait été l'attaque. À présent qu'elle était lancée, elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups, tout en éprouvant le soulagement de faire dévier la conversation.

De son côté, le bretteur n'en menait pas large. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça? S'il se taisait, elle reviendrait à la charge comme à son habitude. Mais que dire, lui avouer qu'elle le terrifiait, par sa capacité à percer sa coquille? Très peu pour lui...

«Je te l'ai déjà dit, marmonna-t-il, change de tête, on verra après...»

«Tu ne voudrais pas trouver une raison un peu moins puérile? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je t'ai déjà dit moi aussi que je ne connaissais pas ton amie! Et puis j'ai quand même le droit d'exister comme je suis non?»

Agacée par le manque de répartie et de maturité d'un sabreur de sa trempe, Tashigi avait commencé à se déplier tout en s'échauffant. Elle avait à présent les deux genoux au sol, et semblait prête à bondir tel un fauve sur sa proie. Le rouge était en train de lui monter aux joues, et son énervement fut renforcé par l'attitude impassible et le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

«Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter? fit-elle avec véhémence. Très bien, je vais te le dire moi, pourquoi tu refuses obstinément de te battre contre moi : parce que je suis une femme, et que tu considères que les femmes sont trop faibles pour t'affronter.»

...

L'homme assis en face d'elle avait les yeux clos. Imperturbable, il ne remuait pas le petit doigt. C'était même à se demander s'il avait entendu ce qui venait d'être dit. La colère grandissante dans le coeur de la jeune femme fut loin d'en être apaisée.

Cette fois-ci, elle se redressa pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur, et se mit à crier.

«Voilà la vérité, tu es bien trop orgueilleux !»

«Ou simplement lucide.»

Il restait calme. Trop calme. Pourquoi, était-il si calme?

Rien n'aurait pu davantage la faire sortir de ses gonds. Son attitude, pensait-elle, venait exactement appuyer ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

«Arrête de te croire au-dessus de tout le monde! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de défier quelqu'un qui refuse de se battre réellement sous prétexte qu'il te juge trop faible pour lui !»

«C'est là que tu te trompes, je sais pertinemment ce que ça fait...»

Aucune ironie, aucune provocation. Juste sa voix grave et posée, teintée d'un brin d'amertume, et surtout terriblement sérieuse.

Ç'avait suffi à la stopper dans son élan, plus efficacement que n'importe quel obstacle solide. Elle restait là, les bras ballants, abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle alla jusqu'à se demander si elle avait bien entendu, ou s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais c'était impossible. Son ton, plus que le sens de ses paroles, l'avait secouée.

Et il restait là, le regard rivé sur les braises encore pétillantes. Dans une immobilité de glace. Les sourcils froncés dans une éternelle expression froide et distante, qui traduisait finalement peut-être, bien autre chose que ce qu'on pouvait s'imaginer à première vue.

Le silence entre eux était retombé, pesant. L'écho des cris de Tashigi avait fini de se répercuter sur les parois rocheuses, et à présent seules ces incessantes petites gouttes gelées tombaient du plafond, régulièrement, pour marquer l'écoulement d'un temps devenu bien lointain.

Est-ce qu'une seule minute s'écoula, ou bien dix? Est-ce que ce furent plusieurs heures?

Au bout d'un vague laps de temps, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts poursuivit le cours de sa pensée, sans que la marine sache réellement s'il se remémorait des choses à voix haute ou s'il s'adressait à elle.

«Je me suis battu contre un homme sur East Blue, qui m'a d'abord profondément méprisé avant de me montrer qu'il m'estimait. Aujourd'hui je le comprends. J'ai moi aussi des scrupules à m'attaquer à plus faible que moi. Je ne me bats pas pour écraser les autres ou pour tuer, je me bats pour devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres du monde, pour nourrir mon ambition personnelle. Autrement dit je me bats pour moi pas pour les autres. Et aussi pour tenir une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps.»

Ces mots, il ne pensait pas les prononcer un jour, il pensait que cela resterait gravé en lui, sans qu'il ait à se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il les lui avait dits, à elle, mais si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle cesse de le poursuivre, pour qu'elle cesse de le juger, pour qu'elle comprenne, tout simplement, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder, mais il se sentait plus calme qu'auparavant.

Rasséréné.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ce qui aurait dû calmer la jeune femme, ce qui aurait dû la faire se rasseoir et adopter une attitude moins conflictuelle, produisit l'effet inverse. Les minutes passaient, et les paroles du bretteur résonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, désordonnées, bruyantes et douloureuses, mais lourdes de sens.

«Si tu as déjà vécu ça, alors tu devrais me comprendre! hurla-t-elle soudain en faisant un pas vers lui. Et pourtant tu fuis toujours le combat! Tu sais l'affront que je reçois, et tu n'hésites pas à me le faire subir! Et tu ne l'assumerais pas en plus, il faut toujours que tu déguises ça sous tes grands airs supérieurs, tu te fous de moi !»

«Je viens de t'expliquer que j'avais des scrupules à ...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ni de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Aveuglée par sa colère et sa rancune, se laissant submerger par son ressentiment, chose qu'en tant qu'épéiste elle se devait de contrôler, elle s'était jetée sur lui et s'était mise à hurler, en ponctuant ses phrases de violents coups de poings.

«Peut-être, mais quand le combat est engagé, tu n'as plus le droit de fuir, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ce jour là à Loguetown? Que tu aies des scrupules ne t'empêche pas d'être une pourriture de pirate ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait pu te faire de me tuer, une personne de plus ou de moins... ou alors c'est parce que je suis une femme! RÉPONDS MOI ! POURQUOI?»

«ÇA SUFFIT ! » Rugit Zoro.

Il était étendu au sol, où la marine l'avait projeté en bondissant sur lui. Il avait fermement saisi les poignets de cette dernière, qu'il tenait de part et d'autres de son visage afin qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

Au dessus du sien, le visage de Tashigi, dont les traits étaient déformés par la rage. Haletante, le regard assassin, elle le fixait impitoyablement, comme si ses yeux pouvaient le faire s'effondrer. Ses cheveux humides collaient à son visage. Ses lèvres étaient toujours bleutées, mais en un étrange contraste, ses joues étaient rosies par l'énervement.

Le bretteur siffla entre ses dents, aussi dur et froid que le tranchant d'une lame.

«_Tu veux vraiment que je te tues? Tu as envie de mourir? Pas de souci, je peux régler ça tout de suite si tu y tiens tellement._»

Le regard de la jeune femme changeait peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. Ses faiblesses étaient en train de prendre le dessus. Une petite boule douloureuse au fond de sa gorge... Elle ne devait pas pleurer! Ce serait le comble du déshonneur.

Ils se fixaient, toute notion de temporalité ayant définitivement disparu.

Il retrouva au fond de ses pupilles, la petite étincelle mystérieuse et vive qui l'intriguait tant.

Elle se noya totalement dans l'émeraude de ses iris, plus profond que le ciel d'une nuit sans lune.

Une goutte salée glissa malencontreusement de son oeil pour venir s'écraser sur la joue de son adversaire.

Elle détourna la tête, à présent rouge de honte.

Zoro n'essaya pas de la réconforter. Il était bien trop mal à l'aise d'une part, et d'autre part il se rappelait de la violence avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé cette nuit là, lorsqu'il avait eu l'audace d'étouffer de ses lèvres son cri. Il se remémora la douleur qu'il avait trainée pendant des jours, engendrée par les deux mots qu'elle avait prononcé alors.

Il ne voulait plus se sentir intérieurement brisé de cette façon.

Il la fit doucement rouler sur le côté, se leva en lui tournant le dos, et saisi sa bouteille.

Elle plongea son visage troublé et son regard perdu dans le blouson qui la protégeait et la rassurait, plus efficacement que son propriétaire. Le parfum de ce dernier la saisit à la gorge.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

Face au rideau blanc masquant l'ouverture de la grotte sur le monde extérieur, le pirate but une longue et chaleureuse gorgée de rhum.

Un soupir. À fendre l'âme.

Puis quelques paroles, maladroites.

Tâtonnantes.

«Tu m'emmerdes, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois si bornée? Je suis un pirate, très bien, mais j'ai mes raisons pour avoir choisi cette voix et ce n'est pas parce que je navigue sous un pavillon noir que je ne respecte pas la vie! Je ne tue pas sans raison, je ne me bats pas pour tuer, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne!»

Une nouvelle gorgée de rhum coula au fond de sa gorge serrée.

«Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, sinon il m'aurait laissé à l'état de cadavre le jour où j'ai eu l'audace de le défier...» acheva-t-il à mi-voix, davantage pour lui-même.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit releva vivement la tête, frappée par les dernières paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre, presque malgré elle. Il ne les lui avait pas adressées, mais elle avait compris.

Sa détermination. Sa volonté.

Et la pointe de tristesse et d'aigreur qui ne l'abandonnaient que rarement.

Cet homme si mystérieux, malgré les réactions puériles qu'il pouvait avoir.

Cet homme inaccessible, malgré le ridicule des situations dans lesquelles il était capable de se fourrer.

Cet homme insaisissable.

Malgré, ou grâce à son statut de pirate.

Mais cela était-il si étroitement lié...?

Elle leva les yeux, et sursauta violemment. Il s'était retourné. Il se tenait face à elle, et la regardait intensément, comme s'il avait voulu la sonder.  
À sa grande surprise, il se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.  
Au bout d'un long moment, il prononça enfin les mots qui finirent de la déstabiliser complètement. Les mots qui la perdirent définitivement.

«Peu importe d'où tu viens et l'étiquette qu'on te colle sur le front, ce sont tes choix qui déterminent qui tu es vraiment.»

Un silence interminable s'installa.

Les lèvres de Tashigi se mirent à trembler.

Puis ce furent ses mains.

Son dos.

Tout son corps ne devenait plus qu'une immense vibration. Violente.

Incontrôlable.

Elle se sentait gelée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Elle était en train de craquer, nerveusement.

Doucement, hésitant, maladroit, le pirate s'approcha de la marine, et lui tendit, à bout de bras le flacon d'alcool qu'il tenait toujours à la main.  
Les lèvres bleues de la jeune femme reçurent avec reconnaissance le goulot de la bouteille, et à grand renfort de respirations profondes, et de contractions musculaires, elle commença peu à peu à se détendre.

Elle leva une énième fois les yeux. Il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. Elle se sentait honteuse, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Plus aussi violemment. Plus aussi douloureusement. Son esprit commençait tout juste à retrouver un peu de paix et de clarté. Elle se sentait ridicule.

Elle eut envie de se moquer d'elle même.

Elle adressa à son compagnon d'infortune, un sourire triste.

L'étincelle au fond de ses yeux s'intensifiait aussi rapidement que l'ivresse s'emparait de son coeur.

En train de perdre, lui aussi, le contrôle de sa façade de glace, il murmura doucement :

«Je commence à avoir froid.»


	11. Chapter 11

En ce 23 décembre 2012, je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais bien pour poster un nouveau chapitre!

Et j'aimerais le dédier à une amie très importante pour moi, grâce à qui j'ai découvert l'univers de One Piece, et avec qui j'espère encore passer de nombreux moments fabuleux. Alors, Luciol, Joyeux anniversaire pour tes 20 ans, ce chapitre est pour toi! Arigato :3

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours énormément.

Tout appartient toujours à Oda-sensei!

Je vous souhaites de très belles fêtes de fin d'année, un Noël magique et féérique à souhait, et beaucoup de bonheur,

Des tas de bisous!

* * *

Les dernières paroles du jeune homme résonnaient dans la grotte, ne provoquant que silence et immobilité. C'était comme si Tashigi s'était subitement gelée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Dans son esprit, les mots, les sentiments, les fantasmes, les souvenirs, la douleur, tout se bousculait pour ne former qu'un incompréhensible magma.

À genoux sur le sol rugueux, les deux épéistes se fixaient, figés.

Les gouttes d'hiver ponctuaient toujours aussi régulièrement ce mutisme.

Le blizzard enneigé soufflait inlassablement sur la blancheur de la montagne.

C'est seulement à l'issue de longues minutes de néant, que la jeune femme, confuse, réalisa que la désormais seule source d'une pseudo-chaleur se trouvait sur ses épaules. Elle entreprit vivement de la retirer en comprenant qu'elle avait déjà abusé du prêt du vêtement.

Cérémonieusement, elle tendit son bien à son adversaire en murmurant des remerciements à peine audibles.

Surpris, sortant à son tour de sa torpeur, le bretteur regarda intensément le blouson, hésitant. Il se rendit compte qu'en disant qu'il avait froid, il n'avait pas pensé un instant à récupérer ce qu'il lui avait cédé. En réalité, il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots. Ou plutôt, il refusait sans doute de se l'avouer.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne pouvait la destituer du manteau, ou bien elle mourrait de froid à coup sûr. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le cuir noir, il marmonna «Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le mettre tous les deux...»

«Pardon?» S'exclama spontanément la marine en rougissant violemment.

«Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience» lança le pirate, mi narquois, mi sérieux.

Il entreprit alors de trouver un moyen d'enfiler le vêtement, en même temps que la jeune femme. Tel un enfant qui apprend à s'habiller, il l'inspecta en le tournant en tous sens, puis fit signe à Tashigi de s'approcher.

«C'est ridicule, glapit-elle. On ne va pas faire ça, c'est impossible! Ça n'avancera à rien...»

En réalité elle craignait fortement d'être en contact prolongé avec le corps du sabreur. Elle sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, comme si son unique désir avait été de la démolir pour s'en extraire. Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes. Elle sentait des gouttes de sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque.

Nerveusement, elle attrapa d'une main tremblante la petite bouteille de rhum qui était restée à terre et en avala une longue gorgée, s'étranglant à moitié.

«Ridicule... en effet. Mais c'est le seul moyen de se réchauffer. Et puis la chaleur humaine est la seule qui persiste encore dans ce boyau...»

Ses joues se teintaient de rose, malgré son impassibilité, malgré sa coquille. Une fissure était de nouveau en train de s'y agrandir, et il ne parvenait absolument pas à la contrôler. L'audace de sa propre proposition le surprit. Mais après tout, il s'agissait là d'une simple méthode de survie, pas de quoi y voir la moindre chose suspecte. Du moins c'était ce qu'il tentait de s'imprimer dans le cerveau.

Et plus ils réfléchissaient, plus ils se sentaient frigorifiés. Plus leurs cerveaux carburaient à la recherche de réponses à de futiles interrogations, plus la température de leurs corps diminuait.

Voyant la marine trembler de tous ses membres, Zoro finit par prendre l'initiative de s'approcher d'elle. Le plus calmement qu'il put. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne le gifle pas, qu'elle s'abstienne de toute réaction non appropriée.

Il vint se placer dos à elle sans qu'elle ait bronché, et les entoura tous deux du blouson en cuir. Il était large, et Tashigi n'était pas bien épaisse. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle semblait à son tour jouer la carte de l'impassibilité.

Mais au moment où il tenta de remonter la fermeture éclair, quelque chose retint son attention et il s'exclama soudainement, «Mais... ton t-shirt est complètement trempé!»

«Et alors?" Fit-elle sur la défensive.

«Ben... tu dois vraiment avoir froid, il vaudrait mieux que tu le retires...»

«Sans blague, tu crois que j'ai froid? Première nouvelle! Et puis comme si j'allais me déshabiller, sale pervers!»

Heureusement pour Tashigi, ils étaient toujours dos-à-dos, et elle ne perçut pas dans l'obscurité l'expression totalement ahurie qui traversa le visage du bretteur. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi dans un moment aussi critique? Une chose au moins était certaine, elle avait l'art et la manière pour changer d'humeur aussi brusquement que la venue du vent. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

«Comme tu veux. Je disais juste ça pour toi. Si tu tiens à mourir de froid après tout, le choix t'appartient.»

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme une enfant? Elle doutait fort qu'un homme tel que lui puisse avoir des idées derrière la tête, il était simplement sincère. Et il avait raison. Dans les cas extrêmes, il ne convenait pas tellement de chipoter.

Piteuse, elle marmonna

«Tu as raison... Mais ne te retourne pas s'il-te-plait.»

«Je n'en avais pas l'intention.»

Sans plus attendre, elle retira l'étoffe détrempée, l'étala contre la paroi la plus proche, et se lova comme elle le put dans une partie du seul vêtement toujours à peu près sec. Respirant profondément, elle approcha calmement son dos de celui de son compagnon d'infortune. Lorsque le contact de sa peau nue avec le corps de son rival eu lieu, une immense vibration lui parcourut l'échine, la faisant violemment sursauter. Celle-ci se répercuta le long de la colonne du bretteur, qui par réflexe, se retourna vivement...

... Avant de devenir plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à cet instant. L'unique tissu couvrant le buste de la marine était désormais son soutien-gorge.

À présent, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il se sentait empoté, sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement. Jamais encore il ne s'était trouvé dans une situation semblable. La nudité n'était pas chose nouvelle, il avait souvent pu voir Nami dans une tenue similaire, mais la situation était différente.

Il était seul, avec cette femme, qui, il le réalisait peu à peu l'attirait irrésistiblement, et l'intriguait. Cette femme pour qui il éprouvait une certaine forme d'affection. Et cette femme qu'il désirait, bien qu'il n'arrivât ni à le comprendre totalement, ni à se l'expliquer.

Son regard glissa le long de sa nuque fine, couverte de quelques mèches de cheveux bleu nuit, et descendit le long de sa colonne. Sa peau était d'une blancheur à nulle autre pareille, sans aucun doute aurait-elle pu rivaliser avec l'épais manteau blanc qui couvrait les hauteurs dans lesquelles ils étaient cloitrés.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose de singulier. Il déposa délicatement un doigt au bas du dos de Tashigi.

Celle-ci, qui depuis quelques instants se demandait ce qui se passait, n'osant se retourner et sentant les yeux du bretteur dans son dos, sursauta une nouvelle fois, brutalement, et fit volte-face.

«Tu as un énorme hématome dans le dos...» murmura le sabreur sur un ton d'excuse.

«Je t'avais dit de ne pas te r... Quoi? Oui, et bien... ET ALORS? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire bon sang ?!»

Le jeune homme commença soudainement à trouver toute cette situation complètement idiote et insensée. Le froid s'immisçait par tous les pores de sa peau, le piquant comme autant d'aiguilles enfoncées dans son épiderme. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait la marine. Toute cette retenue et cette hésitation ne servaient à rien, ils n'aboutiraient nulle part de cette manière.

Il jeta alors le blouson sur ses épaules, s'assit dos à la paroi, et tendis une main encourageante vers la jeune femme. Étonnée, celle-ci ne se posa pas de question, et s'approcha. Le froid commençait à l'anesthésier totalement. Il la fit asseoir entre ses jambes, fit descendre le manteau jusqu'à son corps frêle, et commença à lui frictionner les bras et le dos afin d'enfin la réchauffer un tant soit peu. De temps à autre, il passait délicatement ses mains à l'endroit de sa blessure, et massait la large tache sombre.

Elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

La tournure que prenait la situation était pour le moins inattendue. Et malgré les grandes mains chaleureuses -contre toute attente- qui lui frottaient le dos, et qui prenaient étonnamment soin d'elle, elle ne pouvait réussir à se détendre.

Tout se bousculait encore à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Les vapeurs d'alcool embuant son cerveau et l'action abrutissante du froid ne l'aidaient pas à avoir les idées claires.

Elle se trouvait assise contre un homme qu'elle admirait pour sa grande maitrise de l'art du sabre, mais qui la rebutait également, pour son statut de pirate. Un homme qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à envoyer à l'échafaud, et qui ne cessait pourtant de la surprendre et de la déstabiliser. Il lui semblait qu'il la regardait de plus en plus différemment.

Elle avait définitivement peur. Peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Peur de ne pas agir de la bonne manière, d'être encore trop gauche, d'être entrainée par sa maladresse, comme ç'avait toujours été le cas. Elle se sentait si perdue, sans personne pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre, la lumière qui éclairerait ses pensées obscures...

Elle était nerveuse.

Elle finit par se laisser aller contre l'homme qui la hantait, espérant trouver ainsi, un peu de détente et de paix. En vain.

Une minuscule larme perla à sa paupière, avant de rouler doucement le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux. Sans réfléchir, obéissant uniquement à son instinct, Zoro déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur cette petite goutte emplie d'amertume et de solitude. Le baiser effleura à peine la joue de la jeune femme, qui fut pourtant parcourue d'un long frisson. Il avait pris tant de précautions, comme si elle avait été aussi fragile que du cristal, et que le moindre faux mouvement avait pu la briser.

Il se montrait... prévenant.

C'était tellement inattendu, qui aurait pu le croire? Mais son geste n'avait pas uniquement été une démonstration d'attention et de pudeur, il avait aussi été habité d'une étrange maladresse, terriblement attendrissante, et d'une tendresse aussi neuve qu'un nourrisson.

Son corps commençait à se réchauffer davantage que sous les frictions qu'il lui avait administrées.

Guidée par une pulsion somme toute assez primitive, elle tourna vivement la tête et emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. N'avait-elle pas rêvé? Ne rêvait-elle pas à cet instant?

Elle cessa de se poser des questions lorsqu'elle sentit le pirate répondre à son baiser, avec davantage de fougue qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, haletante, le coeur battant à tout rompre, pas un mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Dans le même état second, Zoro saisit son visage à deux mains, et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'étincelle qu'il percevait habituellement si lointaine et discrète, prenait une ampleur considérable, donnant à la jeune femme un air sauvage et... heureux.

Elle se noyait dans les deux émeraudes qui la scrutaient, si profondes, si puissantes. Des gouffres emplis de désir.

Elle attrapa sa nuque avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains à lui descendirent le long des hanches de son adversaire, parcourant sa peau nue, de moins en moins froide à présent.

Conserver cette chaleur humaine était en effet le moyen le plus efficace de ne pas mourir de froid. Ils le comprirent si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement collés l'un à l'autre, avec autant d'ardeur et de frénésie qu'un naufragé s'accroche à la vie, et autant de passion que pouvaient en contenir leurs deux corps, trop longtemps contenue. Deux bombes à retardement, qui à force de se contraindre, se brider, à force de refouler tout ce qui était de l'ordre du sentiment, de l'humain, ce qui leur était étranger et les terrifiait, finissaient par exploser. C'était une véritable effervescence. Ils laissaient enfin leurs êtres se mouvoir en harmonie, les mains baladeuses, les lèvres gourmandes, ils étaient en proie à une exaltation sans pareille.

Libre à chacun d'imaginer une nuit torride, ou non. Ce qui est réellement important, c'est que tous deux avaient enfin perdu le contrôle.

Faire tomber le masque.

Ces personnalités qu'ils arboraient tous deux dans la vie de tous les jours, cette barrière contre les sentiments, contre toute émotion, ils avaient enfin réussi à la franchir, momentanément.

Céder à ses pulsions.


	12. Chapter 12

Et maintenant?

Voilà la question qu'il se posait à présent. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse?

Il se sentait presque plus perdu qu'auparavant, si cela était encore possible...

Assis au fond de ce boyau rocheux au coeur du mont colossal d'Hanayuki, il était adossé à la paroi rugueuse, dont seule la couche de cuir de son blouson le séparait, et tenait dans ses bras le frêle corps de son ennemie jurée. Une marine...

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille?

_Du calme, respire... Elle dort, elle est épuisée, blessée, déboussolée... elle ne va pas te manger!_

Il leva la tête vers le plafond de la grotte, et poussa en fermant les yeux, un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il ne pouvait rester éternellement assis là. Attendre qu'elle se réveille? Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Quelle serait sa réaction alors? Il était difficile de l'anticiper.

Il n'allait pas non plus la laisser assoupie dans le froid, si peu vêtue, en proie à une mort certaine. Il en était incapable, désormais.

De nouveau une preuve de faiblesse? C'était donc cela, il avait cédé à ses faiblesses, il s'était laissé aller très loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il aurait pu se réfugier dans un mutisme sans faille. Il aurait pu fuir. Il aurait pu la tuer. Il aurait pu la neutraliser par n'importe quel moyen. Mais non.

Il avait failli à son habituelle rigueur. Il était passé à travers sa coquille. Sa rigidité avait fondue comme neige au soleil malgré le climat environnant.

Mais n'était-elle pas là sa véritable faiblesse? La fuite. Il fermait à présent les paupières si fort qu'il en avait mal. Il dissimulait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ce qui lui faisait peur, derrière un visage de marbre. Il abandonnait tout combat ne se soldant pas par un échec ou une victoire rapide. Tout combat où il ne suffirait pas de désarmer son adversaire ou de le faire taire à jamais.

Après tout... Non. Pas tous ces combats. Celui-là. Le seul qui le faisait douter. Celui dans lequel il craignait de s'engager sans savoir s'il vaincrait ou s'il perdrait. Sans savoir s'il désirait la victoire ou l'échec. Ce combat qu'il n'avait pas considéré comme tel, et qu'il avait fuit.

Ce combat du coeur.

Lui aussi était un être humain. Un homme. Il avait peur de l'inconnu, comme n'importe quel autre homme. Chacun avait sa façon de l'appréhender.

Son problème était qu'il ne supportait pas de ressentir cette peur. Il se trouvait des excuses. Il se dissimulait les réelles raisons de ses fuites continuelles. Et c'était là sa véritable faiblesse.

À présent qu'il avait engagé le combat, il savait qu'il durerait encore longtemps.

Mais il avait enfin eu le courage de faire face à ce qu'il avait longtemps refusé d'écouter, cette chose dont il avait nié jusqu'à l'existence. Les sentiments.

Il respira de nouveau profondément, plusieurs fois. Son visage se détendit peu à peu. Les rides soucieuses aux coins de ses yeux s'atténuaient, et son front était de moins en moins plissé. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit de son coeur. Ses traits étaient calmes. Elle semblait sereine. Quelques cheveux bleu nuit tombaient en travers de son visage. Le plus délicatement qu'il put, un peu maladroitement, il les déposa derrière son oreille.

Endormie, sans défense, elle avait un air de petite fille. Zoro se surprit même à se dire que si Kuina avait pu grandir, elle serait devenue une femme magnifique.

Tashigi était une très belle femme. Il en était convaincu désormais. Il prenait enfin le temps de la regarder sans le moindre a-priori, sans se demander à quel groupe elle appartenait. Il la regardait pour ce qu'elle était, là, et en se remémorant simplement ce qu'elle avait partagé avec lui quelques heures auparavant.

Jamais sans doute il n'avait connu sensation plus enivrante que celle de sa peau contre la sienne, que ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense qu'en se perdant au plus profond de ses yeux pétillants, et jamais il n'avait pu sentir autant de vie bouillonner contre lui.

Il savait qu'il ne serait pas sans la revoir. Le Chasseur Blanc avait juré d'obtenir la tête de Luffy depuis leur passage à Loguetown. Et il avait bien cru comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait certainement pas en route. Sa propre bataille n'était donc pas non plus terminée.

Au contraire.

Il s'agissait juste du commencement.

Un rayon de soleil naissant venait à peine de pénétrer dans la grotte. Il devait déjà être tard, et le Sunny était sans aucun doute prêt à appareiller. Il était probablement le seul élément manquant. Il devait quitter cet endroit.

Avec autant de dextérité que lorsqu'il maniait ses sabres, Zoro tira le Kitetsu de sa ceinture sans le faire glisser hors de son fourreau, et put ainsi sans faire bouger la jeune endormie, récupérer les vêtements tendus sur les parois, essayant tant bien que mal de sécher. Une moue réprobatrice tordit sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le tissu humide du long manteau blanc au bout de ses doigts.

Sans hésiter davantage, il ôta son blouson, et en enveloppa la jeune femme, avant de la couvrir de son propre manteau, orné du symbole de la justice.

Après tout, il aurait vite fait de regagner ses compagnons et le navire. Et son entrainement avait un peu faibli ces derniers temps, il fallait qu'il reprenne le rythme, efficacement. Rien de tel qu'un tour dans le froid pour se remettre les idées en place!

Tashigi avait commencé à remuer en sentant le jeune homme se relever. Un épais brouillard enveloppait encore son esprit, et elle ne quittait que très lentement les bras de Morphée. La faiblesse physique dans laquelle elle se trouvait la veille sans accepter de la voir, avait fini par la rattraper définitivement.

Le sabreur l'adossa soigneusement contre la paroi, en prenant bien garde de ne pas la heurter, et l'observa alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit précis, entre le sommeil et l'éveil, où l'on est pas encore tout à fait conscient d'être ou non éveillé. Cet endroit où les rêves que l'on vient de quitter nous hantent encore, pour quelques instants.

Il serait bientôt trop tard pour partir.

Il prit le visage de la marine au creux de ses mains, et posa son front contre le sien.

«Tashigi, murmura-t-il, je pense que tu m'entends. Je pars maintenant, mais je ne te fuirai plus. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Avant de te laisser seule, je vais te dire ce que m'a dit cet homme, que j'ai affronté sur East Blue, parce que je le pense sincèrement. Deviens plus forte. Entraine toi avec fougue. Nous nous affronterons à nouveau, je t'attendrai avec impatience.»

Zoro ferma les yeux, le temps d'une inspiration, puis releva la tête pour déposer un tendre et chaud baiser sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme.

La sensation qui parcourut alors le corps de la Marine suffit à la réveiller complètement.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup.

Et ses yeux ne virent personne.

* * *

À peine sorti de l'orifice rocailleux, il ne lui avait fallu qu'attendre que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière encore neuve, pour repérer le Sunny. Il s'était arrangé pour qu'il reste visible la veille durant son ascension, et par chance ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés de sa route pour s'abriter.

Impossible de se perdre cette fois-ci. Sans réfléchir, avant même d'avoir pu se demander pourquoi, il était en train de courir. Il avait commencé à dévaler la pente, aussi raide soit-elle, inutile de chercher à s'arrêter.

Il savait que Nami lui hurlerait dessus, que le blondinet ne raillerait, que Chopper le réprimanderait, parce qu'il se serait inquiété durant la nuit. Il savait que Luffy serait heureux de le revoir, et qu'il lui suffirait d'un éclat de rire pour relancer ses huit compagnons à l'aventure vers une nouvelle île.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. À présent il était serein. Il avait l'impression de voler.

Sa main gauche alla se perdre sur la garde de son sabre blanc.

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le Colonel Smoker lui avait intimé l'ordre de se reposer. Ils avaient raté l'équipage de très peu de choses, sur Hanayuki, et à présent ils se dirigeaient vers Marine Ford. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de poursuivre ces Pirates. Ils reprendraient leurs rechercher seulement une fois l'exécution d'Ace aux Poings Ardents passée.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Dans cette aventure elle n'avait été bonne à rien. Elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre qui que ce soit derrière les barreaux, ou à vaincre ce manieur de sabres. Voilà ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse auprès des autres Marines.

Mais lorsque l'Ange du sommeil venait flotter dans sa cabine, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti autant de plénitude depuis fort longtemps. Elle n'avait plus peur de s'endormir.

Elle était fière.

Elle ne l'avait pas vaincu, mieux, elle avait réussi à le faire s'engager dans une bataille à durée illimitée.

Elle sombrait désormais dans le sommeil, un sourire au lèvres, emplie du souvenir de la peau douce et parfumée du jeune homme.

* * *

« Et bien, c'est un sacré bordel sur l'archipel des Sabaody... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, Colonel ? »

« Tu n'es pas au Courant? Mugiwara aurait frappé un Tenryuubito dans la salle des enchères pour empêcher la vente d'une sirène, il s'est ensuite battu aux côtés d'Eustass Kid et de Trafalgar Law contre toute les forces de marine présentes, avant que son équipage ne se retrouve face à un de ces machins de Vegapunk, apparemment ça les a bien secoués. Kizaru nous a dit qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à neutraliser Roronoa qui était quasiment mourant. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Kuma débarque pour le faire se volatiliser avant de... Tashigi?»

La porte venait de se refermer violemment derrière elle. Elle n'avait pu empêcher le tremblement de ses mains, et luttait à présent de toutes ses forces pour que les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux ne roulent pas le long de ses joues.

Quelle idiote! Pourquoi perdait-elle à ce point son sang-froid?

Il avait raison, elle allait devenir plus forte. Elle allait s'entrainer comme jamais. Ainsi quand ils se reverraient, elle serait enfin au niveau. Elle pourrait enfin le battre, et récupérer son sabre. Le Wadô Ichimonji.

Mais la chose qui la préoccupait le plus à cet instant, était de savoir si elle aurait l'occasion de le revoir en vie, ou non.

Cette fois-ci, toute la volonté qu'elle accumulait ne suffisait plus à retenir ses larmes.

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

À l'extérieur, le vent faisait tourbillonner la neige.

Elle n'avait plus été confrontée à un tel climat depuis cette fameuse nuit...

Des images hors de propos lui revenaient en mémoire. Des images depuis longtemps enfouies profondément. Elle ne voulait pas les oublier, mais non plus s'en laisser submerger alors que ce n'était pas le moment.

Des chocs, de la panique. Autour d'elle tout était flou. Chaotique. Elle devait reprendre les choses en mains. Tel était son rôle.

C'était à elle de guider les troupes.

Des sons de lames fendant l'air. Pas n'importe quelles lames. Elle les aurait reconnues entre toutes.

Elle releva vivement la tête, et une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour le reconnaitre.

Sans une hésitation, elle saisit Shigure, et s'interposa, sous les exclamations de ses hommes.

Le bretteur au cheveux verts lui lança alors, dans un sourire «Tu es devenue capitaine? Tricheuse. Tu n'as aucune envie de te battre...!»

* * *

Voilà, ça fait très bizarre de se dire ça mais... c'était le dernier chapitre. Je ne pensais pas écrire 12 chapitres, et je ne pensais pas écrire une histoire pareille ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, votre lecture bienveillante et patiente! Je n'aurais pas continué sans ça, et puis c'est un vrai bonheur de savoir que ce qu'on fait peut plaire, vraiment. (je me répète mais bon, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont!)  
Donc voilà, peut-être que j'écrirai une autre fic, peut-être pas, je ne sais pas encore, en tout cas j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à rédiger chacun des chapitres de celle-ci, et à lire chacun de vos messages. Merci!

Et puis surtout... bonne année ! :D Et pleins de bisous!


End file.
